<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Woods by Kamaro0917</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158417">Into the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917'>Kamaro0917</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Awkwardness, Cass being domestic AF, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Minor Character Death, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Useless Lesbians, Werewolf Mates, You probably won't miss him, gp!Cass, just being cute, wolf!Cass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra crashed blindly through the underbrush. If she stopped she was certain they would find her. So she pressed on, her feet carrying her far away from everything she held dear and deep into the unknown.</p><p>What is it with Frozen and picking up random strangers in the woods? This time it's Elsa's turn to find a mysterious stranger in the woods. After nursing her back to health, Elsa will soon discover that there is much more to Cassandra than meets the eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra crashed blindly through the underbrush, her vision obscured by sweat and blood. Her ears rang, her body ached and her lungs burned, but she kept running. She <em> had </em> to keep running. If she stopped she was certain they would find her. Her mind was swimming, still trying to make sense of her situation, but exhaustion, fear, and hunger made it hard for her to think straight. So she pressed on, her feet carrying her far away from everything she held dear and deep into the unknown.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air as she walked in the gentle hills surrounding the city. She so infrequently had opportunities like this, as her work as Queen of Arendelle seemed to never end. But Anna has assured her that she could oversee the arrangements for the Fall Festival. Anna was better at throwing parties anyway, and Elsa really could use a break. She pulled her dark green cloak around her shoulders and over her head, concealing her face and platinum hair. As much as she wanted to feel the warm sun on her skin, she couldn’t give away her identity. The guards would have insisted coming along if they knew she was leaving, but with Anna’s help she had gotten rather adept at sneaking out.</p><p>She walked along a gently bubbling stream that flowed down from the high mountains, gold and red leaves crunched under foot as the trees prepared for the deep winter. At least this was a natural changing of the season, unlike the sudden winter she accidentally started on the night of her coronation two years prior.</p><p>After an hour or so of walking her legs started to burn and she sat down on the edge of the stream and took out the light meal she had brought with her. She leaned back on one arm, her cloak wrapped around herself as speckled light and shadow patterns danced across her face from the fluttering leaves overhead. It was perfect, serene. Just what she needed.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa’s daydream was broken when she heard a branch snap behind her followed by an unnatural rustling of leaves. She jumped to her feet and looked around. There were lots of places for someone to hide in the woods. Though Arendelle was a quiet kingdom with virtually no crime, it wasn’t unheard of for less than savory folk to transit the land. She held her hands up, poised, ready for a potential attack.</p><p>“Who goes there? Show yourself!” She tried to keep her voice firm and unwavering despite her fear. There really was no reason for her to be afraid. She was the Snow Queen, after all, gifted and cursed with the power to create and manipulate ice and snow. She could summon ice spikes at will with the simplest flick of her wrist. But despite her defenses, the situation was definitely uncomfortable and she felt her breathing start to quicken. </p><p>When no response came, she got impatient “I said show yourself!” She shouted with as much authority as she could muster.</p><p>Again she was met with silence.</p><p>Despite her better judgement, she decided to go looking for the source of the noise. She crept from tree to tree, one hand outstretched and ready at all times. Her eyes scanned the forest, looking for anything out of place, but nothing seemed amiss. She was just about to shrug off what she had heard when her eyes settled on a pale shape on the ground, partly covered in leaves.</p><p>Elsa ducked behind the closest tree, peering around it as she looked at the shape. It was unmoving and didn’t look particularly threatening, so she crept toward it, her curiosity getting the better of her. She gasped quietly when she realized the shape was a person. A woman, in fact, laying face down on the ground. All she could make out was shoulder length dark hair, and pale shoulders moving slightly as the stranger took pained, shallow breaths. She looked badly beaten, dark bruises, gashes and cuts covered her body. Her very <em> naked </em> body. </p><p>“Oh!” Elsa squeaked and quickly removed her cloak and covered the woman. She gently put her hand on the woman’s shoulder “can you hear me?”</p><p>The woman groaned weakly in reply.</p><p>“It will be okay, I’ll take you to get help.” Elsa fought back her own tears, trying to keep her anger from spiking. <em> Who would do this to someone else?! </em> She blinked her hot tears away and took a deep breath to calm herself. This woman needed medical attention and healing and getting mad was not going to achieve either of those. She waved her hand and made a small sled that she could drag behind her. “I’m going to move you…”</p><p>Again she was met with a muffled groan.</p><p>Elsa took that as an affirmative and carefully wrapped her arms under the woman’s shoulders. She was surprisingly heavy despite her build. Elsa could feel the strong muscles in her arms and shoulders as she lifted her onto the sled, rolling her so she was on her back. </p><p>Once the woman was positioned on the sled, Elsa made sure her cloak was properly wrapped around the woman and secured it in place with small clasps of ice. She made icy ropes and started to pull the sled, wishing she had brought Sven along.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Cassandra was aware of was that she was warm and lying on something soft. She smelled the air, everything was so different. She could sense herbs and spices, the hint of salt water, but different from the ocean air of Corona. There was an unnatural floral scent in the air. <em> Perfume perhaps? </em> She groaned slightly and shifted on the bed, still too weak and out of it to open her eyes properly.</p><p>“You’re okay. You’re safe. Everything is going to be alright.” </p><p>Cassandra relaxed slightly. <em> That voice. </em> It was like an angel’s voice, beautiful and feminine, soft and comforting, yet slightly haunting and full of mystery. Her savior. She remembered hearing it in the woods, and if this stranger meant her harm, she would have had plenty of opportunities to do so when she was unconscious. Cassandra’s life experiences had taught her to never trust anyone, especially strangers she met in the woods, but there was something comfortable about the voice in her ears and she felt her mind and body yield. </p><p>“I have warm broth for you... I’m going to give you some now.”</p><p>Cassandra felt a spoon against her parched lips, a warm liquid hit her tongue and trickled down her throat.</p><p>“Good.” The voice praised her as she waited for Cassandra to swallow before placing the spoon to her lips again for another sip. </p><p>Normally Cassandra would argue with someone tending to her like this, but she was in absolutely no position to protest.</p><p>“I found you in the woods and brought you back for medical treatment.” The voice explained between sips of broth. “You were badly injured but gratefully none of your wounds were infected. The doctor says there will be no lasting damage, save for a few scars from the deepest wounds.”</p><p>Cassandra tilted her head very subtly, unable to do much else. But she wanted to show she was listening.</p><p>“That’s enough for now. Try to rest. I’ll be watching over you.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa kept a close vigil over the stranger. She had delegated all of her duties to Anna, Kai, or other staff members, leaving the guest room only for the most urgent of tasks. </p><p>“How’s she doing?”</p><p>“The doctor says she’s stable but not out of the woods yet. She was awake earlier, I managed to get some soup into her.” Elsa looked up from her book, her eyes settling on her red headed sister approaching quietly. “She’s asleep now. Spirits know she needs it.”</p><p>“Has she talked at all?”</p><p>“No, whoever did this to her really did a number on her.” Elsa clenched her fist, the temperature of the room started to drop.</p><p>“Elsa, Elsa it’s okay... she’s safe now. No one will hurt her. You getting mad isn’t going to fix this.”</p><p>Elsa blinked and steadied her emotions, the temperature returning to normal “you’re right, Anna... but you weren’t there. She looked like she was on death’s door, so helpless. I wish there was more I could do...”</p><p>“You’ve done so much, you saved her, Elsa. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Anna placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. </p><p>“I just… I still feel responsible for her safety. I just want to know she is okay.” Elsa smiled up at her sister “thank you for understanding and tending to my duties in my absence.”</p><p>Anna chuckled “any time... but you definitely owe me chocolates for having to deal with recording inventory from the summer harvest. You were always better at the numbers.”</p><p>Elsa laughed softly “deal.”</p><p>Anna nodded “good. Well, I’m going to bed. Do you need anything?” </p><p>Elsa shook her head “I’ll be fine. Gerda brought me a pillow and blankets.”</p><p>Anna smiled and kissed Elsa on the forehead “well, get some rest, too.” She quietly left the room, pausing as she closed the door behind her. She shook her head softly, dismissing her thoughts and turned away toward her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra’s eyes fluttered open as the first colors of the day painted the night sky through the window. The room was still dark, but she could make out various features. It wasn’t a large room, but it wasn’t small either. Simple yet elegant furnishings decorated the space. An armoire, bookshelf and a desk. There was also a large stone hearth that burned dimly, the coals needed to be stoked soon. The walls were white, possibly light grey, and had stenciled flowers and shapes along the upper and lower trim. She noted that the ceiling was extremely tall, taller than any room she had seen in Corona.</p><p>She looked down at the bed she was in. The mattress was plush, and the linens soft. A heavy green wool blanket covered her up to her chest. It was almost too hot and she tried to move an arm out but a sharp pain tore through her and she quickly stopped struggling. She froze when she heard a soft groan coming from the foot of the bed. <em> Someone was there.  </em></p><p>Cassandra squinted to get a better look, but all she could see was the top of someone’s head cradled in purple sleeved arms. The white hair had been arranged in a messy braid, but that was all she could make out. Whoever she was, it looked like she had fallen asleep slumped over in her chair onto the bed.</p><p>The mysterious woman stirred and looked up. Cassandra’s heart stopped, her breath caught in her throat as she was met with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Like icy sapphires that seemed to pierce her all the way into her soul.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa blinked, surprised to see the woman staring back at her. She had been unconscious for the better part of three days since they returned from the woods, and for a time it was uncertain if she would ever wake again. She smiled softly, but words temporarily escaped her as she looked into the woman’s hazel eyes. “Welcome back to the land of the living.” She stood, wincing slightly and rubbing her sore back.</p><p>Cassandra nodded dumbly, opening and closing her mouth a few times, her words failing her. Her savior was absolutely stunning, she had a hard time not staring, appreciating the cut of her dress that left her shoulders bare, the way the purple fabric hugged her hips just so.</p><p>“Don’t push yourself to talk just yet. You’ve been through a lot. Are you thirsty?” Elsa gestured to a pitcher of water on the nightstand, and moved to fill a glass. </p><p>Cassandra simply nodded again, her eyes watched Elsa’s every move. </p><p>Elsa brought the glass to Cassandra’s lips and tilted it slightly for a second or two before pulling away so Cassandra could swallow. “More?”</p><p>Cassandra stuck her chin forward a little, desperate for relief to her dry throat. </p><p>Elsa chuckled softly and lifted the glass again “I can bring you some more broth if you like.” </p><p>Cassandra’s eyes lit up a little, her body desperately craved nutrition. If she could regain just a little of her strength, her healing would kick in. But in her weakened state she had to heal like a normal human.</p><p>Elsa gave her another drink before setting the glass down on the nightstand “Very well, I’ll be right back.” She slipped out of the room, pausing in the hallway, her back pressed to the closed door as she tried to regulate her fluttering heart. The Queen quickly composed herself and made her way to the kitchen to have soup brought up.</p><p>Once the room was empty again, Cassandra exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Her mind was swimming, yet empty save for one thought. <em> Mine. </em></p><p> </p><p>Elsa returned carrying a tray with tea and soup, as well as a muffin for herself. She knew it drove Gerda crazy that she wanted to do small things like this herself when there was a fully capable staff available to assist. But her secluded upbringing had made her rather self-sufficient and independent. In some ways she wondered if she still harbored a distrust of others, more specifically of herself around others. She had learned to control her ice much better but she still felt it creep out from time to time, always threatening to rage out of control. So why was she so invested in this stranger? Why did she feel this urge to be by her, to care for her? She closed her eyes and cleared her mind before pushing the door open and returning to Cassandra’s side.</p><p>Cassandra looked over when she heard the door open, and she was struck with the same dumbstruck look she had when she first laid eyes on Elsa. </p><p>Elsa set the tray down and got herself situated, “I hope you don’t mind me feeding you like this.”</p><p>Cassandra shook her head slightly “‘S fine.” She managed to croak out, her voice harsh and raspy from disuse. </p><p>Elsa smiled and scooped some broth onto the spoon, holding it out. “My name is Qu... Elsa. You may call me Elsa” She caught herself, she had no idea who this woman was, and while she felt a natural trust, she didn’t want to give herself away.</p><p>Cassandra blinked as she swallowed thickly. <em> Even her name was beautiful! </em> “Cas... Cassandra.”</p><p>Elsa smiled a little more and prepared another spoonful “well, Cassandra, welcome to Arendelle.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since her return to Arendelle with the mysterious woman she had found in the woods, Elsa tried to spend as much time as she could with Cassandra, but she did have a kingdom to oversee, despite her personal interests. Most of the evenings she could be found in Cassandra’s room, reading books or playing chess or just talking about light subjects. She could tell that Cassandra had many secrets and wasn’t one to put her cards out on display. There was an unfathomable depth to her hazel eyes that pulled Elsa in more and more, almost to the point that she just wanted to drown in them. She wanted to get to know the woman better. But she also wanted to be respectful of her boundaries and figured that Cassandra would open up to her when she was good and ready. Because she was doing the exact same thing.</p><p>Elsa still hadn’t told Cassandra of her role. She was not ashamed of being Queen, but she knew that people tended to treat her differently when they found out. And she just wanted to have the opportunity to be herself for a change. No pretense. No expectations. No judgement. Being the Queen she was always on, everyone always looked to her to know the answers. She was constantly scrutinized, her every move observed and judged. She was so used to hiding behind her icy facade that she had almost forgotten what it was like to just be herself. Whenever she stepped into Cassandra’s room, she could feel a weight lifting off of her shoulders like never before. Not even around Anna did she feel this way.</p><p> </p><p>“So… anything you want to talk about?” Anna grinned as she caught up with Elsa as the Queen sauntered through the hallway, her head clearly in the clouds. The redhead sidled up to her sister with a mischievous grin, giving her a quick hip check.</p><p>“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about. And I’ll have you know that I can have you put in the stocks for accosting the Queen like that.”</p><p>“Nuh uh… You’ve totally used that before on me when we were kids and I’ve checked the laws. There is nothing written in there about hip checks. They’re fair game!”</p><p>Elsa rolled her eyes and continued walking “I can practically see your mental cogs turning. Just spit it out already, I’m late for a meeting.”</p><p>“Please… Cassandra isn’t going anywhere. You can spare a minute for your beloved sister.” Anna pouted. “But whatever. I actually wanted to talk about Cass.”</p><p>Elsa raised an eyebrow “What about her?”</p><p>“What are your intentions with her? Hmmm?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure the glacier talk is supposed to go the other way. You’re not supposed to interrogate your family members about who they are interested in…” Elsa stopped abruptly, her crystal blue eyes widened at her slip up. She tried to hide behind her icy walls but she knew the damage was done.</p><p>“Ah HA! I knew it!”</p><p>“Is it illegal to want to have a friend without being treated like a criminal?”</p><p>“First off, you’ve never wanted friends.”</p><p>“Not true.”</p><p>“Well, color me fooled because you push everyone away all your life. Myself included.”<br/>
“Anna, we are not opening up that door. You know why I did what I did and why I act the way I act and we agreed to let it lie and move forward.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, to keep me safe and because you’re Queen and all.” Anna stopped and put her hands on her hips. “Second… Dish. Now.”</p><p>Elsa stood there quietly, thinking. Every now and then she would open her mouth to speak, think better of it, then close it again. “Well, I just… feel like she sees me. The real me.”</p><p>Anna couldn’t help but feel a slight stab of jealousy and envy, but she kept up her smile and listened to her sister. </p><p>Their gossip session was cut short when Elsa was called away by Kai for a quick consultation, Anna knew that she had to take matters into her own hands and help her sister out. After all, what were sisters for?</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra stared out the window one afternoon, watching the sky start to fade into a beautiful array of reds and oranges as the sun started to set. She was <em> still </em> on mandatory bed rest but the doctors said she was almost cleared for slight physical activity soon. She was thrilled to be able to get up again, she was beyond restless. Aside from her short time with Elsa in the evening, she was left to her own devices during the day and there was only so much sleeping she could do before the itch to move flared up. She sat there, deep in thought, trying to remember what had happened, a detail she might have missed. What had gone wrong? Could she have done anything to avoid this? How did she end up here?</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, pups, show me what you’ve got! If any of you manage to land a blow on me, you get a spot on the guard without having to finish basic training.” Cassandra teased the recruits, brandishing a dull training sword. She grinned broadly to herself, the recruits really had no chance, even if it was five to one. </p><p>Thirty minutes later the five recruits were all on the ground, panting hard and clutching random aching body parts. Cassandra on the other hand was unscathed and looked like she had barely broken a sweat. “Not bad. Clean up and get lunch, we will resume after you have gotten some rest.”</p><p>“You really don’t go easy on them, do you?” A soft voice sing-songed behind her.</p><p>Cassandra smiled and turned around slowly. “My Queen, a pleasure. Complacency breeds laziness.”</p><p>“So formal.” Rapunzel giggled, tucking a rogue lock of hair behind her ear “I am still getting used to the title.”</p><p>Cassandra chuckled softly “I understand that. I still sometimes forget I’m actually the Guard Captain. And it’s been a year. It just doesn’t feel real, like I still don’t deserve it.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Rapunzel shook her head “You worked your tail off to earn this position.”</p><p>Cassandra winced slightly at Rapuznel’s choice of words. “Really, Raps?”</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. But seriously. You proved yourself over and over again. There is no one more deserving than you.”</p><p>“Thanks Raps.” Cassandra smiled softly, her hazel-grey eyes met Rapunzel’s emerald green.</p><p>Cassandra was never one to brag about herself. Despite all of her accomplishments, she still had a bit of an inferiority complex and imposter syndrome because of her lineage. She was born an alpha, the next alpha of her pack, and therefore was naturally stronger, faster, and more agile than anyone else. But hearing Rapunzel's affirmations always helped her feel better. And she had to admit, she really <em> had </em> made a name for herself, not by virtue of her blood, but because of her determination and sheer force of will. Not only was she a proven veteran fighter, she had worked tirelessly for years to get to her position as Guard Captain. </p><p>Outside of the pack, not many knew of her secret, or the fact that the Coronan guard were werewolves. That was probably for the best and Cassandra intended to keep it that way. If nothing else, just to prevent the widespread panic it would cause among the Coronan citizens if word got out. Even though the pack had been defending the land and its people for decades.</p><p>As Queen, Rapunzel had learned about the existence of the wolves from her parents before she ascended to the throne, but she was one of the few people who knew Cassandra’s secret, who she was and the burdens she carried. It had taken years of building up trust, but Cassandra finally let down her walls to the bubbly girl and allowed her a glimpse into who she was as a person.</p><p>Rapunzel beamed and took Cassandra by the arm, pulling her toward the castle “Now come on! After a hard day training I’m sure you are so hungry that you could wolf down anything!”</p><p>“Now you’re just trying my patience.” Cassandra groaned. </p><p>Rapunzel laughed “Someone has to keep you on your toes.” She turned and walked in silence for a time before the pair heard a deep, gravelly voice booming behind them. It was coming from the training arena.</p><p>“I seek an audience with the Guard Captain, Lady Cassandra!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cassandra was quickly pulled from her daydream when she heard a sharp, rhythmic knocking on her door. “Come in.” She was surprised to see the bubbly redhead enter. She had only seen her a few times, usually sliding along in the corridor with nothing on her feet but her socks. “Oh, hello, Anna.”</p><p>Anna grinned, she enjoyed knowing that Cassandra had no idea who she and Elsa really were. At first she was confused as to why her sister had insisted on keeping their titles a mystery, but after what she and Elsa had just discussed, it made much more sense. “How’s it going Cass? Do you mind if I call you Cass? Too late, I’m going to call you Cass.” She bubbled and pulled up a chair.</p><p>Cassandra raised an eyebrow. If she hadn’t spent so much time with Queen Rapunzel, the redhead’s personality would have definitely rubbed her the wrong way. Alas, she was accustomed to interacting with a literal ray of sunshine. “I’m fine, thank you, Anna. Everyone has been tending to my healing so diligently, I feel bad.”</p><p>“Elsa doesn’t mind. She wouldn’t be here if she didn’t want to be.”</p><p>Cassandra cursed the slight blush spreading across her cheeks as she thought of the blonde. “All the same, I appreciate her time and care.”</p><p>Anna leaned forward and propped her elbows on the side of Cassandra’s bed, her chin resting on her closed fists. “Oh, you appreciate her do you?”</p><p>“Well, why wouldn’t I? She saved me, brought me here. Though I’m still not sure where ‘here’ is.</p><p>“You’re in Arendelle.” Anna stated very matter of fact. “I’m pretty sure Elsa mentioned that to you already… unless your injuries gave you short term memory loss?”</p><p>Cassandra started to roll her eyes but quickly shoved her attitude to the side. Maybe she could get some information from Anna about the mysterious blonde woman who plagued her dreams and waking thoughts. “Ugh, I <em> know </em> this is Arendelle… but if this room is any indicator, it’s a pretty fancy place. Which makes me curious as to who you and Elsa are… she’s never really told me and gets this strange pained look on her face when I try to get her to talk about it.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, I know that look.” Anna nodded, understanding Elsa’s closed up expressions. The way the corner of her lip would twitch slightly when she was withholding information or the gentle quirk of her eyebrow when she was disapproving of something. The look Cassandra was talking about was the one Elsa made when she was icing up. “My sister… She is a private person. I’m sure you can appreciate letting a girl have her secrets, yes?”</p><p>Cassandra sighed, knowing immediately it was a lost cause and also quietly berating herself for going behind her savior’s back for information. If Elsa wanted her to know something, she would tell her. “I suppose that is true. She’s been very respectful of me in return.”</p><p>“So... what will you do when you’re healed?” Anna presses softly, trying to not completely stomp all over Cassandra’s boundaries, but diplomacy, subtlety and words were Elsa’s game, not hers.</p><p>“I don’t want to overstay my welcome. But I have nowhere else to go...” Cassandra shook her head softly. </p><p>“You’re welcome to stay here as long as you want.” A soft voice drifted in from the door. </p><p>Cassandra’s eyes shot over and quickly settled on Elsa standing in the doorway. Even after seeing her daily for the past week or so, her heart still clenched, breath caught in her lungs. </p><p>A sly smirk curled over Anna’s lips as she quickly glanced between the other women. “Well, look at the time, I need to go... be anywhere else but here.”</p><p>Elsa rolled her eyes slightly and moved aside as the redhead brushed past her. She turned her attention to Cassandra “how are you feeling today?”</p><p>Cassandra smiled “much better now.”</p><p>Elsa took her usual seat by Cass’s bed “I’m glad.”</p><p>“Did you mean that? I can stay?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it. And you’ll find that i usually get what I want.”</p><p>Cassandra raised an eyebrow and decided to take a quick stab in the dark on one of her hunches “oh, is that so, your highness?” she tried to pass off her tone as light and joking, but she knew that Elsa had picked up on the underlying seriousness of the question.</p><p>Elsa stiffened ever so slightly but her expression remained mostly unchanged. As much as she enjoyed Cassandra treating her like a normal person, she knew that the longer she held onto this secret, the more it would hurt them. It was time to come clean. “I came to tell you that the doctors have cleared you from bedrest. Perhaps you would take a walk with me, Arendelle is beautiful in the fall. And I believe I owe you some answers, you deserve to know the truth.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra was grateful that Elsa gave her some time to herself before their walk and had sent for a bath to be drawn for her, as well as a fresh set of clothes. Despite not being accustomed to the thick wool fabric, Cassandra felt light and refreshed, almost like herself again. </p><p>Not worried about her appearance and hygiene anymore, Cassandra enjoyed walking through the strange hallways in companionable silence with Elsa. She looked around with wide eyes as she took in the surroundings, which she had plenty of time to do because of her slow pace.</p><p>The walls were covered in a deep red wallpaper with diamond and flower patterns down to the bottom few feet, which were white wooden panels, carved diamonds that complemented the wallpaper. Despite the tall ceilings, the hallway felt stifling, there was a distinct lack of windows, which Cassandra found unsettling and oppressive. The red tunnel was punctuated by white columns every few feet, and decorated with elegant floor rugs, portraits, suits of armor, and ornate light fixtures, placed at very specific intervals. “We’re in the palace, aren’t we? Which leads me to believe there is much more to you than meets the eye.” she finally spoke, her voice almost a whisper.</p><p>Elsa simply nodded but didn’t immediately vocalize a response, wringing her hands tightly together in front of her as she walked in step with Cassandra. “Yet, judging by your reaction and your posture, you do not seem surprised, nor intimidated. Which leads me to believe you were not just a common soldier as you implied.”</p><p>Cassandra paused for a brief moment before starting to walk again. <em> Damn Elsa was perceptive. </em> </p><p>Elsa looked over at her companion and nodded, taking her silence as an admission but didn’t press any further. The tension was thick and as much as she wanted to just dive in with all of her questions and get to the bottom of Cassandra’s secrets, she knew that was a sure way to cause her to clam up and not divulge anything else. So she let a quiet silence settle between them as they walked. She felt slightly nauseous and her mind was a snowstorm of worry but she held her head high and didn’t let on that anything was wrong. How would Cassandra react when she found out who she was? <em> Would she be mad? Would she run away? </em> There was a dull pang in her chest at the thought. </p><p>Once the pair had descended the large spiral staircase, two guards pushed the ridiculously tall front doors open for them. She was grateful that most of the servants had been sent home for the evening, there were fewer chances of an awkward interaction or someone slipping and revealing her secret before she was ready. </p><p>Elsa took a deep breath as she crossed the threshold. She loved the first breath of fresh air after being cooped up in the castle all day. It seemed Cassandra was having the same thought and she giggled to herself as she watched the taller woman breathe deeply. She quietly walked down the stone steps and across the cobblestone courtyard to one of the fountains, smoothing out her lavender colored wool dress under her as she took a seat and waited for Cassandra to join her. </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool autumn breeze fluttering through her hair. The air smelled clean and natural, just a light hint of kitchen fires burning in wood stoves. Corona didn’t smell that way and most of the shops used coal and other fuel, giving the large city a more industrial smell. As the wind shifted, she was hit by that sweet flowery fragrance that she had grown so used to, that she craved. She had learned early on that Elsa wore no perfume, that was just the way she smelled to her. And Cassandra couldn’t get enough of it. She also knew what it meant for her, for <em> them </em>, but it was a bridge to be crossed at another time.</p><p>When she opened her eyes she realized that Elsa had moved off and she hurried as best as she could to join her by the fountain. She could feel the icy gaze boring into her as she approached and silently sat down on the cool stone.</p><p>Elsa took a deep breath and turned to face Cassandra “Okay. So before I say anything, I just want you to promise me that you won’t look at me any different or treat me differently. I’m still me.”</p><p>“So serious…” Cassandra raised an eyebrow “Should I be concerned?”</p><p>“Promise me.” Elsa repeated in a definitive tone.</p><p>“I promise.” Cassandra normally wouldn’t make a promise like this when she had no idea what was going on, but there was something about the earnestness of Elsa’s almost pleading gaze that made her heart melt. Besides, she knew that she would do anything for this woman. Her blood wouldn’t let her do something against her mate’s wishes. The alpha was the leader of the pack, but the omega was the alpha’s heart. </p><p>“Here goes nothing.” Elsa sat quietly for several long moments, worrying at her lip, then sighed “I’m the Queen of Arendelle.” She drew her lips tight together, which caused her cheeks to puff out a little, her eyes wide and eyebrows slightly raised. Anna would say this was her classic ‘I just said something I didn’t want to admit’ look.</p><p>Cassandra stared blankly, that was <em> not </em> what she was expecting but at the same time she was not the least bit surprised. As much as she wanted to bow and address her properly, she remembered her promise “Makes sense. I could tell that there was something very special about you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I didn’t mean to lie, I just… I liked that you didn’t treat me like a Queen. You treated me like Elsa. I don’t want to lose that.”</p><p>Cassandra smiled softly “Because you <em> are </em> Elsa.”</p><p>Elsa’s anxious gaze melted slightly and she relaxed a little.</p><p>“Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to tell me. I understand why you didn’t tell me immediately, and not just for the reason you had. If I may be so bold to ask you a question… Are the rumors true? That you have cold magic?”</p><p>Elsa tensed again for a moment then held out her hand, creating a small flurry in her palm, allowing the flakes to swirl around for a minute before closing her palm “It’s how I was able to carry you back when I found you.”</p><p>Cassandra watched, her eyes wide with wonder “That’s incredible. How did your snow help?” </p><p>“You’re not scared of it?”</p><p>“I spent years chasing a girl with 70 feet of magical hair.” Cassandra chuckled “Magic is all around us, sometimes you just can’t see it. So, how did being able to make a snow storm help you carry me back?”</p><p>Elsa sighed in relief that Cassandra was taking this so well. She held out her hand again and made a small ice sculpture of a crocus. “I can control snow and ice. I made a sled and dragged you out of the woods.”</p><p>“Well, that’s handy. I mean, no offense, but you don’t look like one who could carry me for any distance.”</p><p>Elsa laughed, actually laughed “True. You’re surprisingly dense.”</p><p>“Hey now! Did you just call me fat?”</p><p>“You said I looked weak! You started it.” Elsa retorted, a sparkle in her eye. What was it about Cassandra that just made her feel so comfortable? “And muscle weighs more than fat. It was meant to be a compliment.”</p><p>Cassandra gave her an unconvinced look but a smile played gently at the corner of her mouth. She looked around the empty courtyard and sighed “So, in the spirit of honesty, you were correct earlier. I’m not just a soldier. I was the Captain of the Guard of Corona.”</p><p>Elsa’s eyes widened, her mind flooded with questions.</p><p>Cassandra picked up on this and quickly continued “I’m sure you’re wondering how I ended up in your kingdom. And I promise, I will tell you one day. I am just not quite ready yet. Just know that I will never do anything to hurt you or anyone in this land and I’m in your debt for saving my life. If you want, I will formally pledge my life and loyalty to you. If there’s anything I can do to protect you, I will. You have my word.”</p><p>“I don’t know why, but I trust you. I believe you and that you are good. I don’t want you to pledge your life to me. It was the right thing to do to help you and I do not want you to feel indebted to me.” Elsa smiled gently then tilted her head toward the castle “Come, we should get you back to bed, I don’t want you overexerting yourself your first time back on your feet.”</p><p>Cassandra nodded, grateful that Elsa was letting the matter lie where it did and wasn’t pushing for more answers. She was also touched that Elsa was giving her freedom, something she hadn’t felt in years. If ever. “Very well, <em> my Queen </em>.” she smirked a little.</p><p>“Now you’re just teasing me.” Elsa rolled her eyes. She stood and started walking slowly back into the palace “So, you are welcome to wander on your own during the day as you build up your strength again, but don’t think I’ll come running if you push yourself too hard and collapse. Dragging you on an ice sled was a one time deal. And if you need anything, just ask one of the staff, they all know who you are and that you are my guest.”</p><p>Cassandra chuckled “Getting the full royal treatment, huh? Fancy.”</p><p>“Not if you keep this up.” Elsa deadpanned. Secretly she really enjoyed the banter. “Thank you.”</p><p>“For what?” Cassandra paused and turned to look her in the eye.</p><p>“For still seeing me for me.”</p><p>“Anytime, my Queen.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra was thrilled to be able to wander freely. It allowed her to stretch her legs and build up her strength again. She hoped one day to be able to ask Elsa if she could train with the Arendellian Guard, maybe even join them. It’s all she knew and she felt the best when she had a purpose.</p><p>She was surprised how long it was taking her body to heal itself. Usually she was back to full strength in a week, but it had been several weeks and she still wasn’t at full. Perhaps it was the nature of her attack that hindered her healing. But she knew that despite everything, she still retained her alpha status. The full moon wasn’t pleasant, but at least she didn’t have to shift if she didn’t want to, otherwise she would have had a very hard time explaining the shedding to Elsa. And she definitely wasn’t ready for that.</p><p>Most days she spent a lot of time out in the courtyard or watching people in the open market, learning about the customs of Arendelle and its people. The town was quaint, so much smaller than Corona, but like Corona, everyone seemed genuinely happy and eager to help one another as they were preparing for the upcoming Fall Harvest Festival. Each light pole was decorated with wreaths made of woven branches and strings of purple and green triangular banners strung between balconies hung over the cobblestone streets. Kids passed out candles to people passing by. In some ways it reminded her a lot of Corona. Rapunzel got so excited every time there was a new festival, she always went all out with decorating the city. And there were <em> a lot </em> of festivals in Corona. The Goodwill Festival. Friendship Day. The Festival of Lights. The Day of Hearts Ball. The Gopher Grab. It seemed like every other week there was something going on.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun set she made her way back into the palace, hoping to have a quiet night. Elsa and Anna were busy with foreign dignitaries for the week, something about the Southern Isles, so she was left to her own devices for her meals. She didn’t mind it, she was nothing if not independent. But she did miss the company. At least, <em> certain </em> company.</p><p>Cassandra sat in her room and read a book, one that Elsa had read to her several times when she was healing and unable to move. It was the story of a daring knight who saved a princess from an evil curse, and only true love’s kiss could save her. After the knight battled the fire breathing dragon that guarded the castle fortress. She would never admit it out loud, but sometimes she fantasized that she was the knight saving the princess. It was childish, but she didn’t care. It brought a smile to her face as she read. The street lights of Arendelle were all lit by the time she set the book down and curled up under her sheets. She wasn’t sure if it was a habit she developed when she was a child or her own personal insecurities, but she always slept in a tight ball, her knees brought up to her chest, her arms curled around a pillow. It made her feel safe.</p><p> </p><p>“I seek an audience with the Guard Captain, Lady Cassandra!”</p><p>Cassandra turned to Rapunzel, her eyebrow raised “Go, I will see you later.”</p><p>Rapunzel paused, her emerald eyes searching Cassandra’s hazel orbs for reassurance, but if this was Guard business, she knew not to interfere. She trusted that whatever it was, Cassandra was more than capable of handling it and would fill her in later. Reluctantly, she turned and continued her way up to the castle.</p><p>Cassandra sighed and headed back toward the compound. It was broad daylight, so she wasn’t worried about an attack, she knew her guards were patrolling the city on tight schedules and routes. No one would dare attack her in the open like this. She paused when she saw a lone figure standing in the training arena. She quickly sized him up. He was big, taller than she was and much broader. He was clad head to toe in hardened leather armor, bearing no sigil or colors of a kingdom. His face was covered by a full mask helmet. </p><p>She held her head up high and approached “I am Cassandra. You wished to see me?” She made a point to release a dominant scent, not necessarily aggressive, but a warning, letting the stranger know that she was in charge here.</p><p>The stranger removed his helmet, revealing sharp features, his eyes were dark and full of hate and anger. His black hair was wild and messy. But the most noticeable feature about his face were three long scars that ran from his eyebrow, over his eye, and down to his jaw. “My name is Blackthorne.”</p><p>Cassandra stiffened, getting a whiff of his scent on the wind. Another alpha. She knew what was coming, but she asked anyway. “And what brings you to Corona?” </p><p>Blackthorne smirked but did not respond as he threw his gauntlet at her feet.</p><p>Cassandra gritted her teeth and bent down to pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Cassandra! Cassandra!” </p><p>Elsa’s voice rang in her ears as she felt cold hands at her shoulders, pressing her awake. Cassandra’s eyes shot open, her face covered in a layer of sweat, her breath uneven and ragged. “What?” she quickly sat up in bed, facing Elsa.</p><p>“You were dreaming. Having a nightmare.” Elsa paused, her icy blue eyes full of worry and concern “You… you were screaming.”</p><p>Cassandra shook her head, willing her brain to start working after being roused from her slumber. “Oh… I’m sorry I woke you.”</p><p>Elsa relaxed slightly, knowing Cass was okay. “It’s fine, I wasn’t asleep yet. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Cassandra sighed <em> Yes </em> “No, thank you. It was just a dream. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”</p><p>Elsa’s heart broke a little, seeing Cassandra so vulnerable, but she would respect her boundaries and wouldn’t press the topic. “Very well. You know where to find me if you change your mind.”</p><p>Cassandra nodded and watched as Elsa rose and headed for the door “Thank you.” she called after her “For checking on me.”</p><p>“Anytime, Cassandra.” Elsa gave her a soft smile and slipped out, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Cassandra sighed loudly and groaned as she fell back against her pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra woke the next morning feeling very sluggish, but she willed herself to get up with the dawn and prepare for the day. She almost screamed when she saw Olaf standing in the corner, looking at her expectantly. She <em> had </em> actually screamed when she first saw the little animated snowman, punching him so hard that his carrot nose flew out of the back of his head. It seemed he was still a little wary of her.</p><p>“Can I help you, Olaf?”</p><p>“Elsa sent me to check on you.”</p><p>“That was kind of her. As you can see, I am fine, thank you.” She knew that if she didn’t shut this conversation down right away she would have to endure hours of pointless trivia and philosophical ramblings.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Are you excited for the Festival?”</p><p>“I suppose I am. It’s different from what I’m used to, I’ve never experienced one before. It’s almost always warm in Corona, we celebrated the summer, but fall was less important to us.”</p><p>“Fascinating. I’ve always wanted to travel. I mean, I guess there was the time that I went off on my own trying to find everyone’s holiday traditions and bring something back for Anna and Elsa to celebrate. That turned out to be a disaster. Did you know that not even hawks like fruitcake?”</p><p>Cassandra groaned internally, she knew she was doomed. “Wow. I had no idea. So, is there anything I need to know about this festival?”</p><p>“Well, not really. Mostly we just eat and give thanks for the bountiful harvest and stuff. Sometimes Elsa makes snow sculptures for the kids.”</p><p>Cassandra smiled at the thought of Elsa sitting among a group of children making toys. Somehow it didn’t surprise her or seem out of place when Olaf said it, though she would have never imagined it on her own.</p><p>“You should talk to Anna, she’s been helping plan it. I can go get her!”</p><p>Cassandra nodded quickly, it was a perfect opportunity to slip away. “Yes, thank you, I would appreciate that. Can you please tell Anna that I will be in the courtyard later but not to rush if she has any matters to attend to? I know she and Elsa are busy.”</p><p>“You got it!” Olaf smiled cheerfully and waddled off.</p><p>Cassandra shook her head, the little guy was starting to grow on her, even if he tested her patience. She pulled on a fresh tunic and trousers and got ready for the day.</p><p> </p><p>Anna was elated when Olaf told her that Cassandra had requested her, even if he had gotten distracted several times when relaying the message and forgot his original purpose of talking with her. She was actually free that morning, Elsa was able to handle the trade negotiations on her own. Also it was a perfect opportunity for her to activate the next stage of her plan. She had hoped it wouldn’t have come to this, but it seemed that Cassandra was possibly as dense as Elsa when it came to feelings. She made her way out to the courtyard after breakfast and found the raven-haired woman sitting on a bench reading a book. “Heard you were looking for me. What’s up?”</p><p>Cassandra looked up quickly and closed her book “Oh, hi Anna. Thank you for meeting with me.”</p><p>“Ah, it’s no big deal, gives me a chance to get out and about. Those meetings are so boring and stuffy.”</p><p>Cassandra chuckled, the thought of Anna sitting through a diplomatic meeting was definitely a funny mental image. “Indeed. So, I was wondering if there was anything I should know about the festival, like if there’s anything I need to prepare? Olaf tried to explain but he got a little sidetracked.”</p><p>Anna grinned “well, now that you mention it… it’s Arendellian tradition to give the Queen a present. You know, nothing fancy, I usually get her flowers and a box of chocolates, and I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m sure Elsa wouldn’t hold it against you if you didn’t…”her rambling was interrupted when Cassandra cut her off.</p><p>“Oh! No I want to. She’s been so kind to me, it’s the least I can do! Chocolates and flowers?” Cassandra’s grin fell when she realized she didn’t have any money here.</p><p>Anna seemed to pick up on it and quickly jumped into action “don’t worry about paying, just tell them to put it on my tab… I’ve got a bill a mile long with the chocolatier, one more box won’t break the bank.” She tossed over a small coin purse “this should cover the flowers.”</p><p>“Great, thank you, I’ll make it up to you for sure!” Cassandra was back to beaming like a fool. An excuse to get her mate a present was too good to pass up. </p><p>“Eh, don’t worry about it, seeing you so happy is plenty. But if you are looking for work, I can help point you in some directions.”</p><p>Cassandra paused “I was actually going to ask Elsa if I could join the Guard. My strength is almost back and I need to get my own place soon, I feel bad being here so long.”</p><p>“You worry too much, you’re our guest!” Anna bubbled “I gotta go, catch you later!”</p><p>Cassandra smiled and waved as the redhead bounded away. She stretched her shoulders briefly and put her book in her satchel, then headed for town. She was on a mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa sighed heavily and slumped back in her chair in her office, completely drained. The week had been a success and the delicate negotiations with the Southern Isles had been navigated with great care. Both kingdoms signed the 5 year contract outlining the trade agreements with minimal back and forth, due largely in part to the King of the Southern Isles seeking to make amends and continue their trade partnership. Elsa had been hesitant to open discussions about trading with the Southern Isles again after what happened at her coronation, but the king seemed genuinely sympathetic for the transgressions of his son Hans, who had been stripped of his titles and kept under watchful eyes of his 12 older brothers. </p><p>She massaged her temples, grateful that the delegation had departed shortly after the signing of the treaty and she didn’t have to entertain them that evening. She was looking forward to having some time to herself again to recharge. While she felt bad for leaving Cassandra alone, especially after her nightmare the previous night, she was grateful the other woman understood that this couldn’t be helped. She <em> had </em> to be present at the day’s meetings. Maybe she could make it up to her at the Fall Festival the next evening. But for now, all she wanted to do was rest. She took a nice, relaxing bath and then quietly made her way to her chambers to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It was cold. Bitterly cold. Usually temperature didn’t bother her, but this felt different. As if the storm was dredged up from the deepest part of her soul, the darkness that her father always told her to conceal. And conceal she had. For 13 years she had isolated herself in her room to keep everyone around her safe from her evil. But that only deepened the pit of hopelessness and despair within her. She became filled with a darkness so thick that it threatened to drown her from the inside out. Now she was reaping what she sowed. Now that the darkness had been released, it was taking everyone else down with it.</p><p>The wind whipped around her face with blinding fury, swirling hard enough to pick up the sharp crystals of ice and snow forming a thick wall of white.</p><p>“I did this. I am a monster…” she whispered into the howling gale.</p><p>Elsa pressed on, one arm in front of her face, trying to block the icy shrapnel from doing any lasting damage to her eyes. She had to get out, get away from others again. It was the only way she could guarantee her people’s safety. She thought that she heard someone yelling her name behind her but she pressed on. </p><p>“Elsa!”</p><p>She turned around, gasping when she saw Hans emerge from the white cloud, moving slowly across the ice. “Just take care of my sister!”</p><p>“Your sister? She returned from the Mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart. I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white. Your sister is dead! Because of you.”</p><p>Elsa’s heart clenched tight and she dropped to her knees. Her chest heaved as her sobs wracked through her body. She was crumbling under the pressure, the guilt. She had only wanted to keep Anna safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa?”</p><p>Elsa heard her sister’s voice carried weakly in the wind but she continued to sob, consumed by her grief. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Anna was gone. Anna was dead. And it was all her fault. </p><p>“Noooooooooo!” Anna’s voice rang out, clear as day.</p><p>“ANNA!” Elsa cried out, sobbing as she clutched the ice sculpture that was shaped like her sister, her expression forever frozen in time. “No. No. Please, no. No… Oh, Anna” She clung to the frozen form of her sister, sobbing against the smooth surface.</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa! Elsa, please wake up!” </p><p>Elsa’s eyes shot open and she quickly looked around. Cassandra was there, kneeling next to her on her bed, her strong hands at her shoulders. “Cassandra? What are you...” her voice trailed off as she saw the concern on Cassandra’s face. Concern and something else that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.</p><p>Cassandra sighed softly with relief as she felt Elsa wake up. She shivered, the Queen’s room was covered in a thick layer of frost. But despite her discomfort, she wouldn’t leave. She <em> couldn’t </em> leave. “I’m here, Elsa. You’re okay, you’re safe. You were having a dream.”</p><p>Elsa sat up, gasping when she realized that Cassandra’s lips were almost blue with cold, there were even particles of ice forming on the tips of her black hair “Oh no! I’m so sorry!” she waved her hands and quickly dissipated the ice, but the chill remained.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay now…” Cassandra tried very hard to be convincing and keep her teeth from chattering. </p><p>Without thinking, Elsa leaned her head against Cassandra’s shoulder, her nose nuzzled into the curve where her neck met her shoulder. It was incredibly intimate but it made her feel comfortable, safe. She took a deep breath. Cassandra had an earthy, almost metallic scent, like iron. It was strong, dominant. She was surprised that when she took her next breath, the smell had shifted slightly, the smell was less aggressive and more calming. She still had an earthy smell to her, but this time it reminded her of a mountain meadow full of flowers. She felt her body instantly relaxing. A strong arm wrapped around her back, holding her close, cradling her as her hand rubbed small circles.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Elsa immediately shook her head but then sighed “Maybe… please give me a moment.”</p><p>“Take your time.”</p><p>Elsa pulled the top quilt up off her bed and wrapped it around Cassandra’s shoulders, also swaddling herself in like a wool cocoon, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me. I was worried about you.” Cassandra murmured, feeling her body start to warm up again.</p><p>“Not like it’s a contest, but I think we’re even now.” Elsa chuckled softly, her eyes closed as she continued to breathe in Cassandra’s calming scent.</p><p>“I told you I would always protect you. I’m just fulfilling my pledge.”</p><p>“I believe you.” Elsa pulled away a little to look Cassandra in the eyes. With a soft sigh she started to tell Cassandra about her childhood, what had happened after her coronation, and how she felt now, about her fears and worries as Queen. </p><p>Cassandra listened, holding Elsa close as she opened up to her, doing her best to comfort her through this incredibly vulnerable time.</p><p> </p><p>After Elsa finished talking, she felt relaxed, like a giant weight had been lifted. She had told Cassandra things that she hadn’t even told Anna. “What is it about you?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“There’s something about you that just… I don’t know, like I know I can trust you. It’s frightening, but also incredibly comforting.”</p><p>Cassandra stiffened slightly. She wanted so badly to tell Elsa. Elsa had bared her heart and soul, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to reveal her secrets. Not yet. She was terrified about how Elsa would react. She skirted around her answer, “I’m just glad that I can provide this comfort for you.”</p><p>Elsa nodded, she knew that the conversation was over. She clung to Cassandra’s tunic a little longer but she felt the other woman shift, starting to pull away and slide off the bed.</p><p>“I should let you rest. Good night.” </p><p>“Cassandra… wait.” Elsa reached out, grabbing Cassandra’s hand as the woman turned to leave “Will… will you stay with me? I don’t want to sleep alone.”</p><p>Cassandra paused “Are you sure that is a good idea? Wouldn’t that be inappropriate?”</p><p>“I’m the Queen, and all of my staff are sworn to secrecy. No one would risk their high paying job in the castle for a rumor...”</p><p>Cassandra stared at their joined hands for a moment “Is that your wish? For me to stay?”</p><p>Elsa nodded.</p><p>“I need to hear it.”</p><p>“Yes, I want you to stay with me. Just sleep, nothing else.”</p><p>Cassandra clenched her jaw, her mind and heart at odds with each other. “Very well.”</p><p>Elsa scooted over and made room on the giant mattress, then tucked herself close to Cassandra as soon as she was able, her head resting against her collarbone.</p><p>Cassandra lay there quietly, content to be wrapped around Elsa, protecting her from the demons that plagued her sleep. She knew she had to tell Elsa her secrets soon, the longer she held out the more it would eventually drive them apart. Elsa had taken a risk telling her her own secrets. It was time she reciprocated. She lay awake for hours trying to decide how to broach the subject but eventually she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anna... just... ugh... we know you mean well, sweetie...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elsa slept more soundly than she had in years, feeling safe and warm in Cassandra’s embrace. Against her will, her eyes fluttered open at first light. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse her inability to sleep beyond the break of dawn</span>
  </em>
  <span> she grumbled to herself. But just because she was awake, that did not mean she couldn’t enjoy the morning as she gazed lazily at the woman sharing her bed, taking in her soft features up close. She looked so peaceful, relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa lay awake facing the sleeping woman, enjoying their closeness and the comfort of her familiar scent. She smiled every time her warm breath tickled the side of her neck. The rhythmic beating of her strong heart was sweet music in the quiet. Cassandra's heavy arm fell over her, draped squarely across her shoulder in an innocent, sleeping hug. Even in her sleep, Cassandra was respectful and protective. She was slightly embarrassed to say the same wasn’t true for her, realizing that she had draped one of her legs over Cassandra’s thighs at some point in the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring, my Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked as Cassandra's voice broke the silence like the drop of a pin in an empty room. Her heart stopped. Beneath those heavy eyelids, she saw a pure innocence in those hazel eyes that melted her heart, like windows straight into her soul. It was as if she was getting a glimpse at the real Cassandra, not the woman who hid behind her walls, keeping everyone and everything at distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… I just… You’re so…” Elsa began to speak but was interrupted when her bedroom door flung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa, Elsa, Els-OHMYGODS!” Anna bubbled excitedly, bouncing into the room before she realized what she had just interrupted. She stood frozen as she surveyed the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna, what do you want?” Elsa snapped, annoyed by the sudden interruption to their peaceful morning. Of all the times for Anna to actually wake up early, it just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… uh… it’s nothing. I’ll come back later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra quickly moved her arm and sat up, “I should be going.” She hurried past the redhead, her eyes trained on the ground as she slipped out of the room without a sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you might as well come in now.” Elsa sat up, already missing the warmth Casandra had provided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>slept</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her?” Anna’s eyebrows were raised so high they almost disappeared into her bangs. She quickly came to sit on Elsa’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was purely innocent. I had a nightmare and she helped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna paused, opening and closing her mouth a few times. She was glad that Cassandra had helped her sister but it still felt like a dagger in her heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> was usually the one who helped Elsa through her tough nights. But her romantic side quickly overtook any jealousy she was feeling. “Oh really? She ‘helped’ you through it, huh?” she gestured with her fingers suggestively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was genuinely shocked by her sister and smacked her playfully on the shoulder “Anna! What part of purely innocent did you not understand? And where did you learn… you know what? Nevermind, I don’t want to know what you and Kristoff get up to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna’s face suddenly got serious “I don’t believe it, but I’ve got to ask… She didn’t use sleeping with her as, uh, payment for helping you, did she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Elsa almost screamed, angered that Anna would ever suggest such a thing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay. Cassandra is an honorable woman and I am shocked you would think she would ever take advantage of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna held up her hands to pacify her “I didn’t mean anything by it. I just worry, you’ve never really had any experience with this. I just want to protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s face softened “I know. You’re a great sister.” She pulled the redhead into a hug “I’d be lost without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna hugged her back “You must really like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Elsa admitted quietly, releasing her hold on Anna “ I’ve never felt like this before. But...” her voice trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded knowingly but didn’t say anything. She knew that if she pushed too hard it would have the opposite effect, her sister would probably run away from her feelings like she always did. “So, what’s stopping you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can tell she cares about me, but she’s holding back. And while I trust her, I don’t think I can fully trust her without knowing everything. But I’ll wait. I won’t push her to talk until she’s ready to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She cares a lot about you. She even was going to ask you if she could join the Guard here…” Anna patted the back of Elsa’s hand “I’m sure you two will figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? When did she tell you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she and I had a little chat yesterday morning when you were in those meetings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled softly at the thought of Cassandra thinking long term in Arendelle, “So, did you have an actual reason for coming to my room at this ungodly hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, yeah!” Anna perked up as she remembered her original purpose. “So the festival is tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am aware. What about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe it might be a good opportunity to show her that you're ready? Like, that you want her and she can trust you? Like, you can handle it, whatever it is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sat quietly, mulling Anna’s words over. “Maybe you’re right. What do you suggest I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh… I’m not holding your hand through this. You’re smart, I’m sure you can think of something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa huffed “Fine… now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get ready for the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna grinned, knowing that both Cassanda and Elsa had taken the bait and her plan was in full swing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra avoided everyone the rest of the day, too embarrassed to have been caught in what looked like a compromising situation in another woman’s bed. And not just any woman’s bed. The Queen’s bed. Despite Elsa’s reassurances, her stomach was in knots. She paced nervously around her room, worried that she had overstepped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elsa had asked her to be there, right? She wouldn’t kick her out? Would she? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She cursed herself. She knew it was a bad idea to stay the night, but Elsa had asked her to be there, she couldn’t deny her. “Damn it, Cassandra!” she swore out loud as she slammed her fist on the desk. Her mind spun. If Elsa did kick her out, what would she do? She couldn’t leave. Not now. Not that she had finally found her mate. She knew that it would bring immeasurable pain to be any significant distance away from Elsa. But she would bear that pain if needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the evening came, Cassandra decided it was time to stop wallowing and face the music. If Elsa had wanted to banish her, she would have heard already. She adjusted her jacket, grabbed the gift she had arranged for the Queen, and headed out for the festival. She was surprised that the staff just greeted her like normal, no one seemed out of sorts. Even if they knew she had shared Elsa’s bed, no one let on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lady Cassandra!” Gerda bustled up to her, quietly noting the flowers and chocolates in Cassandra’s hands but didn’t comment “So good to see you, are you feeling well? Didn’t see much of you today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine now, Gerda, thank you.” Cassandra responded, noncommittally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think Her Majesty and Her Highness are already in the square, you should make your way down there. The feast should be starting in an hour or so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded and excused herself, hurrying down to the townsquare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The square had been transformed over the past week or so. The long wooden tables and bench seating that had been staged in advance, spanning the length of the main street, had now been decorated with fresh bouquets of plants, candles, and displays of various squash. In addition to the pennants and wreaths that hung on the lamp posts and between the balconies, lit candles sat all of the windows facing the street. Compared to the festivals that Cassandra had experienced in Corona, this was quaint, yet felt very personal. Everyone was greeting one another with huge, genuine smiles and hugs or handshakes. She made her way through the crowd, smiling and nodding at people who addressed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra heard the kids start to chatter excitedly and rush toward the center of town. The adults all started to move down the streets, so she followed, unsure of what to expect. Her breath caught in her lungs when she saw Anna and Elsa standing at the statue. The blonde was wearing a beautiful silk gown, the colors of autumn. Various shades of red and orange fabric hugged her curves perfectly, her shoulders were left bare and her arms covered with sheer, almost see-through material. Her hair was done up in what Cassandra learned was a more traditional Arendellian style. Her hair had been braided like a crown, originating in the front of her head, holding back her unruly bangs, the rest of her hair twisted into an elegant bun at the back of her head. She had little sprigs of wheat in her hair, tucked behind her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra was so enamored that she hadn’t even noticed that Elsa had started talking. She also didn’t realize that she was staring openly, her mouth slightly agape until she caught a slight movement from Anna, who gestured subtly to her chin. She blushed and quickly closed her mouth, grateful she hadn’t started drooling. She listened intently to the rest of Elsa’s speech, but she was soon blown away again when the blonde started singing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Singing!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It seemed that it was a well known song, as the rest of the townsfolk started joining in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's time to count our blessings beneath an Autumn sky</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll always live in the kingdom of plenty</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That stands for the good of the many</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I promise you the flag of Arendelle will always fly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our flag will always fly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our flag will always fly</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our flag will always fly</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra gasped when Elsa shot up bursts of ice that exploded like fireworks high in the air, gentle flakes falling in the cool autumn air. Everyone clapped and cheered and shook hands with their neighbors, wishing them good tidings and congratulating them on another successful summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the song finished, people stood aside for Anna and Elsa to move through the crowd to take their places at the table, then politely hurried to find a seat. It seemed that homeowners were responsible for providing food for the section of table that was in front of their homes, as dishes started appearing like a giant potluck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra found a spot and was just about to get settled when she felt a small hand tugging at the back of her jacket. She turned around to see a little girl holding what looked like a sextant made of ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Cassandra? The Queen wishes to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, Miss…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me, Miss Quinn.” Cassandra offered the girl a small smile and stood, moving in the direction the girl had pointed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cassandra took several deep breaths as she approached the head of the table, swallowing thickly as she tried to hide her nervousness. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Elsa’s icy sapphire eyes settle on her, but the smile that accompanied her gaze gave her the courage to keep moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sent for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled shyly “Well, there happened to be this open spot next to me and I was hoping you might take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra’s heart leapt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Elsa wasn’t mad at her after all!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She quickly took her seat at Elsa’s left. Anna sat on Elsa’s right, next to Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. “Oh, these are for you,” she remembered the gifts in her hands and handed them over “I heard it was tradition to give you a present at the Festival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna suddenly yelped and grimaced. “Sorry, I hit my knee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa subtly shifted in her seat as she stomped the top of Anna’s foot, but smiled warmly and accepted the gifts. “Thank you, these are lovely. And are those chocolates?” She excitedly opened up the little box and smelled deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra was beaming, glad that her gift had gone over so well. She would have to thank Anna later for the tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table fell into comfortable conversation, though most of that conversation had been dictated by the talking snowman, though no one seemed to mind. Everyone was in great spirits and not even learning that wombats poop squares or gorillas burp when happy could dampen the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner concluded, everyone made their way back to the square. A band had set up and was now playing joyful, upbeat music. Cassandra leaned against a lamp post as she watched people dancing, spinning in circles, holding hands to form chains that snaked through the square. So much of this reminded her of Corona. She could almost visualize Rapunzel in the mix, laughing and dancing around with the Arendellians. A soft voice pulled her from her daydream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t dance either?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra looked over at Elsa with a smile. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> dance, but I was trained in formal ballroom styles like the waltz. Not… that.” She gestured to the freeform dancing happening in the square “And I only dance when the situation absolutely calls for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa chuckled, “Same. Anna was always the social butterfly. She’ll take any opportunity to dance, and sometimes makes up her own if there is not.” She looked out at the redhead laughing as she danced in the middle of the square, free and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that. She reminds me so much of Rap… erm, Queen Rapunzel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “Yes, I can see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra turned “You know Rapunzel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, she came to my coronation. Along with Fitzgerald I think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Fitzherbert… He is Rapunzel's friend and acts as a formal suitor for her so that she doesn't have to deal with everyone trying to court her... but I'm pretty sure he's interested in men. He and Lance are always sneaking around doing gods know what. And frankly I don’t want to know.” Cassandra rolled her eyes somewhat fondly. She and Eugene always had a sort of love-hate relationship, mostly it was just them bickering and tossing back clever insults at one another. But it was a friendship nonetheless. “I almost miss the goon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa laughed at the memory “Yes, I only met him briefly, but how do I say this nicely... he left quite an impression.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds about right.” Cassandra chuckled and shook her head “You look very beautiful, by the way. I mean, you always are beautiful, I just…” her face flushed red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sorry for this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. Anna was out of line to come in. I rather enjoyed sleeping by you. You just made me feel so safe. I haven’t slept that well in years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra beamed, her heart threatening to burst from her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… I have something for you, will you walk me back to the castle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded and held her arm out in the proper position to escort royalty. “Of course, my Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa felt her body shiver a little as she accepted her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra let Elsa lead to wherever she wanted to go, she had no idea what the Queen had in mind. Needless to say, she was surprised to find herself standing in front of her door. “Elsa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go on in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra raised an eyebrow but did as instructed. She gasped when she saw a dressing mannequin standing in the middle of her room, clad in full armor and an Arendellian Guard uniform. She looked back at Elsa, who was leaning casually against the door frame. “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna told me some things, too.” Elsa smiled as she watched the soldier run her hands over the fresh leather armor. “I hope you don’t mind that I gave Gerda permission to enter your room when you were at the feast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? This is amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to make you feel obligated, but this is an option for you if you want it. I know how important that was for you back in Corona. And I want you to know… I want you around. As long as you want. I’m sorry I can’t give you the post as Captain right away, I guess you’ll have to impress me.” She smirked, knowing the dark haired woman would more than rise to the challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra was incredibly touched. The position on the Guard was nice, but more importantly, Elsa was accepting her into her life. Her mate was accepting her presence. She wasn’t entirely sure how to process all of her emotions. “I’m… thank you.” she finally managed. “I’m touched, really. I can’t begin to describe how much this means to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “I’m glad. I was afraid you would take it as me forcing something upon you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s great. I was actually going to ask you if I could apply to join the Guard.” Cassandra shook her head softly “I just… I’m not fully recovered and I didn’t want to be a burden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could never be a burden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra smiled softly, then her expression fell as she turned away, looking out the window instead of at Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa quietly walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed, just letting Cassandra have the space she needed to work out whatever she was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa… I need to talk to you. Before this goes any further. I need to tell you about my past and where I’m from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded even though Cassandra wasn’t looking at her “I’m listening”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra closed her eyes tight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where should she even begin?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She slowly turned around, her eyes locking with Elsa’s. She broke eye contact and took a few steps forward, resting her hands on the foot of her bed, staring at the mattress, trying to build up her courage. “It will be easier to show you… before I do, please trust me when I say that I would never hurt you. I would rather die than hurt you or let anyone bring harm to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded, her eyebrows knitted together in concern. “I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded and turned away, unbuttoning her tunic and pulling it off, followed by her chest bindings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa watched, her eyes now wide as she eagerly drank in the view in front of her. She had seen Cassandra’s naked back, of course. The woman was wearing no clothes when she found her in the woods, she had respectfully looked away quickly when she realized her state and kept her covered. But this was different. Cassandra was showing her body of her own volition. She held her breath as she took in the muscled form. Even after almost two months of disuse, the muscles were still amazingly defined. They rippled and flexed with each movement. She could see numerous scars marking her pale skin. Each was beautiful, each one called out to her almost asking her to touch it. She wanted to know the story behind each one. She felt an unexpected heat clench in her lower regions. She bit her lip to try to distract herself, but that wasn’t helping the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra paused, she could smell the shift in Elsa’s scent. There was a layer of excitement. No, wait… arousal. She breathed slowly to try to calm herself before she continued. Next came the boots and trousers. She stood stiffly in just her linen shorts. With one last glance over her shoulder “No matter what happens, I’m still me. Remember, I’ll never hurt you. Please don’t be afraid of me.” And with that, her other form tore out from her subconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cass, why would… oh my spirits!” Elsa gasped and recoiled onto the bed, clutching one hand over her heart, the other over her mouth to stifle her scream. But then the giant black wolf turned to face her, she saw those beautiful hazel eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cassandra’s eyes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She slowly scooted forward and slid off the end of the bed, moving across the floor, her hand outstretched toward the wolf. She didn’t know what compelled her to do this but she felt drawn to the wolf. By all accounts, she should be running and screaming. But she continued to move forward, her pale skin finally coming to rest on the black muzzle with grey streaks, just like Cassandra’s hair. “Oh, Cass…” she whispered quietly, stroking the coarse fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra whined softly, pressing her nose gently against Elsa’s palm. She took a step forward and moved her head over Elsa’s shoulder, then bent her head down, her bottom jaw pulling the blonde in closer against her shoulder, like a hug. A big, furry, wolfy hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa melted into the warmth, her hands grasped at the fur of her thick neck. She had never been bothered by the cold, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> this warmth. She pressed herself closer, rubbing her cheek against the black fur, just enjoying the silence between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra was glad she wasn’t a cat, otherwise she would have been purring. But her tail was wagging. Furiously. She couldn’t believe that Elsa hadn’t run away from her. Not only that, but Elsa was subconsciously marking her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her mate was scenting her!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cassandra’s inner wolf was running around in circles excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra was so lost in their embrace that she hadn’t heard the footsteps in the hallway and quickly pulled away as the doorknob rattled. She had no choice but hide. Which was difficult to do in such a small space. She dove for the space behind the bed and the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cass? Elsa?” Anna pushed the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was still standing frozen where she had been before Cassandra moved away at an impossible speed, barely even realizing her arms were now empty and she was nuzzling the air. Her mind spun, then she shifted her arms as if she were trying to visualize something on the wall “Oh, uh… Anna… I was just… trying to imagine what that painting… uh… you know, the mountain landscape… would look on the wall…” she quickly dropped her arms ”Cassandra decided to take a bath… if you’re looking for her, I will tell her you stopped by.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna raised an eyebrow, not entirely buying Elsa’s lie, but shrugged “Whatever Elsa, it’s fine. Oh, but you should know my foot still hurts from earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and telling her that it’s a tradition to buy the Queen gifts at Autumn Festival? Your foot was fair game in my book.” Elsa retorted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna stuck her tongue out and closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa waited until she heard her sister’s footsteps disappear down the hallway before speaking. “Cassandra?” She turned in the direction that she had heard Cassandra, but the space by the bed was empty. “Cass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra stuck her head out from under the bed “Would you mind passing me my clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa yelped at the sudden appearance but nodded and retrieved the requested articles of clothing, handing them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I never understood the appeal of having such tall beds, but I’m rather grateful at the moment.” Cassandra chuckled softly as she worked her shirt over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa turned away to give her some privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra finished dressing and crawled out from under the bed and sat down on the soft mattress. “So… now you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded, suddenly struck speechless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I mean, I wanted to, I really did… I was just so afraid. And I know it wasn’t fair to keep this secret… and I understand if this changes how you view me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa shook her head gently and pressed a hand to Cassandra’s cheek. “I understand. Probably more than most. You have a power within you. So do I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra’s expression softened as she gazed up at Elsa. “Are you real? I honestly expected you to run like hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa chuckled softly “I have been wondering the same about you. My magic… I’m dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I. But I’d never hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Elsa agreed, moving to take a seat next to Cassandra. “May I ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a werewolf…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked “that’s… not what I expected you to say. But the stories? How can you?” She looked out the window, a crescent moon hung in the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an alpha wolf.” Cassandra explained “betas and omegas, they follow the lunar cycles. But alphas can shift at will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I didn’t leave Corona by choice.” Cassandra took a deep breath “I was challenged. I lost. My pack, they turned on me as soon as there was a new leader, they hunted me down for weeks. I don’t blame them, they had no choice. An alphas orders must be obeyed.” Her voice started to waver. She paused to collect herself. “Honestly I was lucky to get out with the minor injuries I sustained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minor injuries?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Elsa scoffed “when I found you, you looked like you were ready to pass to the other side!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose it’s all relative. But I was able to get away. I ran in my wolf form as long as I could, which is how I was able to cover the distance. I’m eternally grateful that you found me and brought me back to health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, your pack was in Corona?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it doesn’t matter, I can never go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sat silently for a moment, mulling through her thoughts. Eventually she broke the silence with a question that had been haunting her since she first set eyes on Cassandra “is this why I instantly trusted you? I mean, I don’t know how to explain it, but I just want to be around you all the time. Like I need it as much as breathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra paused, she was torn between telling Elsa the full truth. She wanted to. Gods knew she wanted to. But at the same time she didn’t want to make Elsa feel forced into something or guilty if she didn’t reciprocate. No, she would earn her mate’s affections the old fashioned way. She wasn’t going to be an alpha who just took their mate without the omega’s consent or taking their interests into account. “Not entirely, but all you need to know now is that what you’re feeling is natural. You’re safe with me. I’ll always protect you, as long as I have breath and strength. And maybe even then. But there is one thing you should know about me… As an alpha, I have, um… means of procreating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked “Oh, so you have a penis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all the time, just if needed during intercourse or if I want it to appear.” Cassandra was not surprised that Elsa seemed to be fine talking about such a sensitive topic and wasn’t shy about biology and anatomy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded slowly before reaching over and placing her hand on top of Cassandra’s “This doesn’t change how I feel about you. Just as you have accepted me, I accept you. And everything that entails.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra gulped, hardly believing her ears “You don’t know how happy that makes me. I never thought I would have this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get it... I thought I would be alone to live in exile on the North Mountain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra snaked an arm around Elsa’s lower back, holding her close for a while before finally letting go “It’s been a long day, I should let you get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and stood. As much as she wanted to sleep in Cassandra’s arms again, she also realized that they both needed a little space, it had been a very emotionally exhausting day. Perhaps tomorrow. “Thank you for telling me all of this, Cassandra, I’m grateful you trust me with this information.” Elsa paused at the door with a playful look over her shoulder “oh, and just so you know, I still expect to see you out in the training arena. You don’t get a free pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra grinned “Of course, my Queen.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little fluffy fluff. And a little eye candy... so nsfw applies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra felt free and light, no longer shackled by the weight of her secret. The next week she eagerly threw herself into her training, excited to feel her strength building back up, her muscles straining and burning with use. Each night she returned to her room with sore and aching muscles that reminded her of a job well done. It made her feel good to be out and active. She felt like herself again. And she had to admit, she enjoyed getting to show off her skills. The Arendellian soldiers were what she would have expected from a small kingdom with no crime. She was pretty sure that if Kiera and Catalina showed up they would be running circles around the poor townsfolk without them ever knowing what hit them.</p><p>At first it had been hard for her to submit to the Captain, but she had to remind herself that here she wasn’t the alpha. But it just made her want to work harder to earn her spot back. Until then, she did her best not to overstep, and of course she always followed any order given, but her favorite part of the day was the free period of physical training. She could really let herself go, working through steps and drills, making up new routines. As time passed, she couldn’t help but notice the other soldiers were all starting to try to replicate her drills. A few had even felt bold enough to approach the Coronan to ask her to spar with them. </p><p> </p><p>Elsa stared out her office window into the training yard below. She had never really cared about watching the soldiers training before, but now she found herself unable to pull herself away. She loved watching Cassandra working. There was a beautiful fluidity to her well practiced movements. It was like a dance. A very deadly dance. With swords. And halberds. And falchions. And daggers. And maces. It seemed that there wasn’t a weapon that Cassandra was not an expert in wielding. She made it look so easy, though Elsa knew it was the result of years of training, discipline and constant practice.</p><p>Even as the Arendellian winter set in, Cassandra wore light clothing during training. Elsa wondered if this was because of her wolf side making her run warm. For whatever reason, she wasn’t complaining. The light clothing gave her a perfect view of her muscles tightening and flexing, her skin shining with a layer of sweat. She was so engrossed in watching Cassandra move that she completely forgot that she wasn’t alone in her office. A light cough pulled her from her reverie.</p><p>“Your Majesty, would you prefer for me to come back another time?”</p><p>“Oh, please forgive me, Kai. I zoned out. No, I am fine. Let’s continue.” Elsa took a seat at her desk and did her best to give her full attention to the head of staff as they discussed their plans for the upcoming Yule Ball. But even looking over the scrolls of papers and seating arrangements and suggested decor, her mind started wandering. “You know what? Most of these ideas were Anna’s to begin with, I think I should give her the opportunity to exercise her creative vision, again. The Autumn Festival turned out so nicely, after all.”</p><p>Kai stood and rolled up the various scrolls. “Of course, Your Majesty. I shall seek her out at once and inform her of your decision.”</p><p>Elsa stood and nodded, waiting for him to leave her office before hurrying out, sneaking down the hall to her room. She zipped inside her room with a giggle, thinking about what she had just done. She was the damn Queen of Arendelle! She didn’t have to sneak! She could go where she wanted! But still, it was fun, the idea of playing hooky. Especially with the plan she was cooking up. She knew the soldier’s training schedule well enough by now to know that the free training period was next on their docket and so she had to move quickly. With a wave of her hand she transformed her ice dress into tan breeches and a light blue tunic. With another wave of her hand she wrapped her braid up into a tight bun at the back of her head, using her magic to hold her unruly bangs in place.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra moved around the training dummy, pretending to dodge and parry away attacks before going through her own offensive maneuvers. She didn’t hear the footsteps approach in the snow but she could smell Elsa’s scent drift across the air and she turned in that direction. She was surprised to see Elsa in very ‘un-Queenly’ attire, leaning smugly against the wall, her arms folded across her chest, her hip cocked to the side, a smirk playing across her lips.</p><p>“Oh, don’t let me interrupt you. I was just enjoying the view.”</p><p>“I aim to please, my Queen.” Cassandra chuckled and wandered over to lean on the wall next to her “And what do I owe for the pleasure of your company?”</p><p>“Oh you know, I was just strolling by…” Elsa grinned, her icy sapphire eyes twinkled mischievously with excitement “But now that you mention it… I was thinking you might want to fight something that offered a little more of a challenge.”</p><p>Cassandra furrowed her brow, “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”</p><p>“Oh, I absolutely am.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I don’t want to hurt you.” Cassandra had to admit, the idea was intriguing, but there was a very real possibility of her accidentally hurting Elsa, even with blunt training swords. She didn’t want to make assumptions, but Elsa did not look particularly sturdy or warrior-like.</p><p>Elsa smirked and goaded her “You seem rather sure of yourself. You would actually have to be able to land a blow in order to hurt me.”</p><p>Cassandra sighed, she could <em> not </em> back down from a challenge. Her alpha refused to let her. “Well, I was just thinking I could use a challenge. You think you’re up for it?” she spun her practice sword in a few slow, lazy arcs.</p><p>Elsa pushed off the wall slowly, “Well, if you think you’re up for it, who would I be to deny you?” She sauntered out to the middle of the open sparring area.</p><p>“Uh, Elsa? Are you forgetting something?”</p><p>Elsa looked over her shoulder with a sly grin “I don’t think so. I believe the phrase is ‘come at me.’”</p><p>Cassandra was beyond confused but she took a few steps forward, raising her sword. In an instant she was on her back, Elsa standing over her, holding an icy rapier to her chest. “Ugh, <em> cough </em>. I was not expecting that.”</p><p>“That’s what I was counting on.” Elsa grinned and offered her hand to help her back to her feet. “First rule of battle. Never underestimate your opponent.”</p><p>“A mistake I do not intend to make again.” Cassandra swallowed a big pill of humility and accepted Elsa’s hand and hopped back up.</p><p>“Ready for another round? For real this time?” Elsa lifted a hand to push one of Cassandra’s curls out of her face. “Shall we make it interesting and put some stakes on it?”</p><p>Cassandra grinned “Oh, make it a competition? Well, I’ll have you know, I do not like to lose.”</p><p>Elsa laughed “Neither do I... what do you suggest as the prize?”</p><p>Cassandra thought for a moment “Okay, if I win, I get to take you out for an afternoon and I pick the activity.”</p><p>“And if I win, I get to do the same for you, but at night. <em> And </em> you have to carry me there, since I already had to carry you around the woods once! Does that sound fair to you?”</p><p>Cassandra smirked “Absolutely, my Queen. Now, prepare to defend yourself!” She readied herself, then swung. Elsa moved with surprising speed and dexterity, parrying away the swing with her ice sword. Cassandra was very impressed, but somehow not surprised either. She was learning very quickly that Elsa was full of surprises and had many hidden talents. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she barely had time to respond to Elsa’s advance, tucking and rolling away.</p><p>“Come on, Cass, I thought you wanted to win! I hope you’re not going easy on me because I’m the Queen, because where’s the fun in that?”</p><p>Cassandra jumped up to her feet and squared up “Oh, now you’re in for it!” She grinned and surged forward. She noticed that Elsa was left-handed, which she knew would make it nearly impossible to land a blow, so she switched hands and started dueling left-handed, too. It was a good opportunity to practice and strengthen her skill.</p><p>Cassandra and Elsa went back and forth for almost half an hour. Both women were going full tilt, not holding back, yet neither able to get a hit in. They were so engrossed in their impromptu duel that they didn’t notice that they had drawn quite a crowd. Cassandra was actually starting to fatigue, but she could see Elsa was as well. She saw her opening and went for it. </p><p>Elsa saw Cassandra’s approach but noticed that she was overcommitting slightly to the left, so she jumped forward at her, tossing the rapier aside at the last second and ducked under Cassandra’s arm, reaching up to grab her by the shoulder and using her momentum to swing her body up, landing squarely on Cassandra’s back, her legs wrapped around her waist and her arms holding tight to her strong shoulders. “Gotcha. I win.” she whispered playfully in Cassandra’s ear, her red lips ghosting the shell of her ear.</p><p>Cassandra genuinely laughed, “Well, my Queen. It seems that I have met my match. I concede to your skill and prowess in battle.”</p><p>Elsa smiled but didn’t hop down right away, she enjoyed clinging to her like this. “Though in your defense, I don’t think in a real battle your opponent would ever throw their weapon and jump on your back like this.”</p><p>“That is true. But I should have expected it, you are full of surprises, my Queen.”</p><p>Elsa smirked “That was fun though, we should do it again sometime.”</p><p>“It was, and I will always be up for a second round whenever you are.”</p><p>Elsa grinned and released her hold, finally noticing the crowd of people watching them. “Oh, it looks like we have quite the audience.” She brushed herself off and straightened her shirt. “Join me for supper later?”</p><p>“Of course, I’ll be up later” Cassandra blushed and picked up her sword, moving through the scattering crowd to put away the weapons she had gotten out.</p><p>Cassandra headed up to the castle, her sparring session with Elsa had actually worked her harder than she had in a long time and her muscles were screaming angrily at her. She figured a nice trip to the sauna would help loosen her up.</p><p>She grabbed a fresh set of clothes and a towel and made her way to the steam room. First she got the steam ready, using tongs to grab hot stones from the fire, then poured water infused with lavender on top of the stones, creating a thick, perfumed steam. Once the steam was going she stripped and wrapped the towel around her waist. After having grown up in a military compound with people who shifted between human and wolf forms, modesty was not an issue. And she had to admit, she had a very nice body that she worked very hard to maintain.</p><p>She sat down on the wooden bench and leaned back, her arms outstretched along the upper bench. The air was heavy with steam, forming a thick wall. Almost too oppressive but still enjoyable. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead and over her body. With a sigh she closed her eyes, allowing her body to relax. </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra heard the door open but didn’t move to cover herself more than she already was.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>Cassandra’s eyes shot open when she heard Elsa’s voice in the mist “M-my Queen!” she squeaked, trying to cover herself up with her hands, never more grateful to have relatively large hands. She looked at the ceiling, unable to decide where else to look.</p><p>“It’s fine, Cassandra, I’m covered.” Elsa  giggled “I didn’t take you for one so modest…”</p><p>“I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“Why are you apologizing? I think you’re dressed perfectly for the occasion.”</p><p>“I… erm, uh thank you. Are you feeling okay, Elsa?” </p><p>“I assure you, I feel wonderful… I’m sure you can make me feel even better.”</p><p>“I… what? You know, I should go… I’m afraid I’ve been in here too long and the heat is getting to me.”</p><p>“Oh, is the heat too much? Well, let’s fix that, shall we?” Elsa giggled and waved her hand, enclosing the coals in a layer of ice. </p><p>Almost instantly the haze started to clear. Cassandra was increasingly nervous as the steam dissipated. It exposed her, but more importantly, it dropped the screen between her and Elsa. Try as she might to keep her eyes averted, curiosity got the better of her and she looked down from the spot of the ceiling she had been staring at. She gasped when her eyes settled on the pale goddess draped provocatively over the bench opposite of her. ‘Covered’ was a generous assessment at best.</p><p>Elsa was wearing nothing but bits of ice fabric tastefully placed over her breasts and an equally skimpy bit of fabric over her lower region. Her platinum blonde hair was down in thick flowing waves and she was biting that beautiful red lower lip.</p><p>Cassandra’s eyes shamelessly wandered over the vast amounts of smooth, alabaster skin on display. She had legs for miles and Cassandra wanted nothing more than to lose herself between them. Her mouth ran dry and yet she was salivating like she was staring at the most delectable feast ever to be assembled. And in some ways that was exactly what she was faced with. She wanted to just dive in and eat her dessert first. </p><p>She stood up, her towel falling away as she sauntered slowly across the open space, placing her hands on the top bench on either side of Elsa’s head, staring deep into those pools of ice as she lowered her body down until their skin was almost flush. She could feel the heat radiating between them, Elsa’s hot breath tickling her neck, her ruby red lips almost ghosting a kiss across the shell of her ear just like earlier when she was on her back. Gods she loved the way that felt. She felt her body starting to shift, eager to make Elsa feel good. </p><p>“Elsa, let me mate you…” she whispered, her voice deep and hoarse, lusty.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra’s eyes shot open when she heard the door open and she immediately grabbed her towel and covered herself up, it seemed that at least one thing had crossed over into reality. <em> Shit! </em> She swore internally. She hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep in the hot room.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p>Cassandra’s eyes immediately shot upwards, training on a spot on the ceiling.</p><p>“It’s fine, Cassandra, I’m covered.” Elsa  giggled “I didn’t take you for one so modest…”</p><p>“Well, I’m not usually naked and in the company of the Queen of Arendelle.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve seen your body, you know.” Elsa teased.</p><p>Cassandra gulped, what was Elsa talking about? Was she spying on her? “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“When I found you, you were naked as the day you were born. Plus there was the night you shifted for me.”</p><p>Cassandra groaned, she hadn’t even thought of that. Her face flushed with embarrassment “I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“Why are you apologizing? Bodies are natural, you have nothing to be ashamed of. And you were face down, if that makes any difference to you. I covered you with my cloak as soon as I realized your state. It was the least I could to spare some of your modesty. I figured if you ever wanted to allow me the pleasure of seeing you naked you should do so of your own volition.”</p><p>“I… erm, uh thank you.” Cassandra wanted to sink into the wooden bench and deep into the stone floor below. “I should go… I’m afraid I’ve been in here too long and the heat is getting to me.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Will I see you at supper later?”</p><p>“Yes, of course…” Cassandra wrapped the towel around her body, hoping to the gods that the steam was concealing her growing bulge. She was beyond embarrassed by her dream, that she would even have those thoughts about Elsa and wanted to beat a hasty retreat. “I’ll see you later, my Queen.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reposting chapter... I accidentally missed a big chunk when I uploaded... I missed Cassandra's side...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you feeling okay, Cassandra? I mean, I understand if you’re still a little riled about me beating you earlier, but you’ve hardly touched your potatoes...”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, it’s nothing. I just had a wildly inappropriate dream about you in the sauna’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cassandra looked up, looking at the space just over Elsa’s shoulder. She couldn’t bring herself to look at her eyes. She didn’t feel worthy of that privilege at the moment. “It’s nothing, I’m fine. And for the record, you cheated!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? You wound my honor! How did I cheat?” Elsa gasped dramatically, her hand over her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you said, no opponent would ever throw their weapon and jump on my back like you did. In my book, that’s not a legitimate win.” Cassandra smiled a little, her eyes dropping down to her mostly untouched food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just mad because I got the drop on you.” Elsa smirked “So… how about we go on that outing you owe me next Monday evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, of course. What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I have some ideas.” Elsa grinned but didn’t divulge any of her plans as she casually sipped her wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded and looked up “Well, whatever it is, I look forward to it. I think I might retire early tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Of course… I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Elsa blinked, her smile dropped when Cassandra didn’t take the bait. She was surprised by how dismissive she was being. Cassandra had barely looked at her all meal and when she had there was a strange distance between them. Her eyes followed after Cassandra as she left the room and she stared at the door, hoping she would come back. But the dark-haired woman never did. She dropped her face into her hands, clutching the sides of her head between her fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… being bad at love must run in your family….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa bit her tongue and calmed herself before she spoke “Hello, Olaf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olaf waddled in from the other side of the room and climbed up onto a chair. How he managed to support his weight on those twiggy arms would forever remain a mystery to Elsa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you with something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I was just wandering the corridors pondering the meaning of life and I heard you two talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s rude to eavesdrop. I’m sure I’ve told you that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huhhhh… but then I don’t get to hear all the interesting stuff people say when they think no one is listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rubbed her temples. “I think you’ve been spending too much time with Anna. Well, I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for you from now on. And what do you know about love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, more than you, apparently…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa raised an eyebrow, sat back and crossed her arms. “I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Olaf had been able to pick up on social cues, he would have realized that Elsa looked annoyed. But he didn’t and he continued talking with his classic dopey smile “Love is about putting the needs of the other person above your own…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not very helpful. I have to do that all the time as Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like my explanation? Fine. Maybe I don’t know what love is… I’m 2, what’s your excuse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked and opened her mouth to retort, then closed it, then opened it again before closing it with a huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this has been fun but Sven promised to read me a story. Good luck with the scary lady. Bye!” Olaf hopped down from the chair, leaving Elsa in stunned silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sat there, mulling over the Olaf’s words. She didn’t love Cassandra. Did she? No, Anna was the romantic one, quick to fall in love. She, on the other hand, didn’t believe in love at first sight or even in the first year of courting! Wait, were they courting? Did she want to court the warrior? Why was she even questioning herself because of the words of an animated snowman? Ugh! She shook her head and retired for the evening, her mind still reeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa awoke the next morning still feeling rather confused about everything. She had managed to sort out most of her feelings and insecurities but that left the issue of Cassandra’s sudden shift in behavior. Something had definitely been very off at dinner. Cassandra was suddenly closed up again, just like she had been in those first few weeks before they started opening up and talking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had she done something wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had only wanted to have a little fun and thought sparring had been a great idea. And they had laughed afterwards. No. Something else was amiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She got herself ready for the day, going over the day’s tasks in her mind. With a simple wave of her hand, a dark navy ice dress appeared over her body. Once dressed, she sat at her vanity, brushing out her hair and fixing it into her usual braid. She used her magic to hold up her unruly bangs in gravity defying swoops. Once her make up was applied she stood to leave but paused, staring at her reflection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was she doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So, maybe she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> figured out her feelings as well as she thought she had. Olaf’s words still haunted her and filled her with doubt. She hadn’t really ever had an interest in anyone before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would it be such a bad thing if she did now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maybe that wasn’t the issue. The real question that plagued her was ‘Did Cassandra feel the same way?’ She had tried a few times to show an interest for more than just friendship with the dark haired warrior but with mixed results. She also knew that Cassandra was very private. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paced as she argued with herself. They had made such progress opening up to one another. Perhaps she felt like they didn’t have a chance together because of their social status? She thought that she made it clear to Cassandra that she didn’t care about that. But also, Cassandra was nothing if not traditional with a deep respect for the way things were done.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart started to sink the more she thought. She had been trying to convince herself that maybe there was something there. No matter which way she looked at it, it seemed like her desire for more was unreciprocated and she refused to find herself in some sad story of unrequited love. No. Not love. Maybe love? She tried to convince herself that it was fine if Cassandra didn’t feel the same way. She had been doing fine alone. She didn’t need anyone by her side. And yet… she couldn’t deny the growing connection she felt, the need to be with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped the edge of her vanity, huffing in frustration. Her mind was swimming. She felt out of control. She was in unknown and uncharted territory. And she didn’t like it. Try as she might, she could focus on nothing else and she knew it would be pointless to try. She told Kai to handle her morning schedule, she would meet with him in the afternoon to handle the tasks that required her attention. She made her way to the study, where her grand piano sat neglected in the corner. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the black lacquered wood. Playing music always helped settle her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa sat down at her piano and her fingers began dancing across the keys. She started playing a song she had started composing years before but had lost steam. She had no inspiration for it. She closed her eyes as she came to the end of what she had written, trying to clear her mind. Images of Cassandra came floating in, uninvited but also not unwelcomed. She thought of Cassandra as she played, visualizing her in her mind, and the missing pieces started coming to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s beautiful…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa didn’t open her eyes when she heard her sister. She just kept playing, singing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know… There’s something on your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s eyes immediately shot open and she stopped playing. Her hands flew up to touch her cheeks to find whatever it was that dared trespass. She didn’t feel anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a smile, Elsa.” Anna smiled and flopped on the nearby couch. She was upside down, her feet draped over the back, her head dangling, looking at Elsa “so this is what it’s like to be a bat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa fixed her with an icy glare. “Can I help you, Anna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t played in so long. Something’s on your mind. So, do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do I ever want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna giggled and turned around to sit properly on the couch. She wiggled her eyebrows expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed and turned away from the black and white keys to face the redhead. “I think I have feelings for Cassandra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna snorted, unimpressed by Elsa’s confession “a blind person could have told you that. But you already said you were interested in her, what’s changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, at first I just liked being around her because I think I felt responsible for her safety. But recently I think I’ve been developing </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling </span>
  </em>
  <span>feelings. Strong ones. But I’m worried she doesn’t feel the same way. It’s strange, I thought I would be fine being alone all my life. I don’t need to depend on someone else to be happy and  successful. I’m complete as is, but having her near makes me feel even better. It’s like she complements what is already within me and brings out the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna listened quietly. Elsa had never expressed feelings like this to her before. Usually when her older sister had even an inkling of a feeling she went running and screaming in the other direction. She smiled knowingly. “I think you already know your answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sat in silence for a moment “Yes.” She admitted quietly. “And I thought things have been progressing well between us, and I was getting the impression that she might be reciprocating the same feelings. But yesterday she was so distant, like the stranger from the woods. She seemed, I don’t know, scared perhaps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna smiled “well, perhaps you two should have a real conversation, hm? It’s all a part of building a relationship. Trust and honesty and open communication. And sometimes it’s also a leap of faith. You just gotta go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa suddenly smirked “perhaps you’re right and I should just take the plunge. What was it you always said? Love is an open…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” Anna hissed quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Thank you, Anna. That was surprisingly insightful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, your confidence never ceases to amaze me.” Anna rolled her eyes but got up from the couch to hug her sister. “You got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know what I need to do.” Elsa smiled softly “would you like to hear the full song? I think I’ve finished it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded and sat back on the couch. She liked seeing her sister allowing herself to be free after holding back for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra had spent her evening pacing in her room, mulling over the day. Elsa had come down to the training yard. In her time in Arendelle she had never seen Elsa visit there before. And she had sought her out and... flirted? Maybe? Was that what she had been doing? They had both bet an outing for the other, but it was just an outing, not a date. Right? And what was it she had said in the sauna? “The pleasure of seeing you naked…” Wait… did she imply that she not only wanted but would </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> seeing her naked? Oh gods… was Elsa trying to court her?! By all accounts she should be ecstatic if that were the case. So why the uncertainty?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra threw herself into training the rest of the week to avoid thinking more about her dream. She definitely was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>avoiding Elsa. She was a grown woman, an alpha, and pack leader. Well, past pack leader. She didn’t run from her problems. She ran toward them! She cursed under her breath as she moved around the training dummy. By Friday she admitted that there was maybe a small chance that she was indeed avoiding the blonde. Just a little. She sighed and packed it in for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided not to go back to the castle right away and went into town instead. She made her way to the tavern. She normally didn’t indulge in such behavior but it seemed like the situation called for it. She took a seat at the end of the long wooden bar and ordered an ale. She was glad to be making wages again. It had been a few months since the Autumn festival and she had managed to save quite a bit. Enough to possibly move out of the palace. She didn’t want to but she felt bad for her extended stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat quietly, drinking her beverage, deep in thought. Her outing with Elsa was in three days. And they hadn’t talked since that awkward dinner after her dream in the sauna. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a mess this was becoming. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A chipper voice pulled her from her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Cassandra!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra set her mug down and turned to face the person addressing her. “Kristoff.” She responded curtly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed to the seat next to her as he sat down. He waved to the barkeeper to order. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, go right ahead, I am just dying to talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself. She offered a halfhearted smile. She didn’t want to be unfriendly but she really wanted to be left alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra just lifted her mug as if her reason was obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I get that. But I’ve never seen you in here before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes you just need to blow off some steam after the week.” Cassandra shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get that. You seem quiet. Well, quieter than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a lot on my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t happen to be about Elsa would it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shot him a quick glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Anna talks. A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, that’s just perfect.” Cassandra wanted to bang her head on the counter but she questioned the sanitation. It was better than the Snuggly Duckling. But not by much. “What’s the deal with you and Anna anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well…” Kristoff took a drink “we tried dating but we decided we are better off as friends. And sometimes when she wants to take a ‘sleigh’ ride, I indulge.” He held up his fingers and did air quotes to emphasize the fact that he was making a euphemism for sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not need to know that.” Cassandra rolled her eyes and took a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? Those sisters are… a handful. Well, I mean, I only know from experiences with Anna, of course. But I’m sure Elsa has her ways, too. Am I right or am I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra sputtered into her drink “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What are you implying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff turned bright red. “Sorry! I just… Anna said that sometimes you, uh… warm the Queen’s bed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to…” Cassandra started to speak but realized that verbally admitting a desire to commit regicide even as a sarcastic joke was probably not the best idea. “Yes, there have been a handful of times in the past few months that Elsa has asked me to stay the night, but it’s been purely innocent. She has nightmares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff raised a doubtful eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but Cassandra’s glare made him think better of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never engage in a physical relationship without properly courting. Which we are not.” Cassandra felt a sharp ache in her chest when she said that. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, but there was still so much Elsa didn’t know. Not just about her werewolf side but also her past. She had briefly skimmed over what had happened that fateful day that she met Blackthorne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you want to?” Kristoff offered timidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… yes… but it’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things with Elsa often are. You know, I’ve known that woman almost three years now and I’ve never seen her so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra looked at him, equal parts curious and hopeful. Asking Anna’s opinion about any of this would yield a very skewed result. But Kristoff? He was a neutral party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy. She's smiling for the first time since I met her.” Kristoff finished “and it all started when she ran into some strange woman in the woods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra’s heart soared and sank. “Interesting. Do I know this person?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff frowned, not picking up on the sarcasm “it’s you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra just rolled her eyes. It was times like these that she missed Eugene’s humor. He was always up for a good banter. Actually he would probably be beside himself if he ever found out about her and Elsa. The Glacier and the Snow Queen… she could almost hear his smug little voice. She sighed “she makes me happy, too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that easy, Kristoff… things are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t see why. You have feelings for her. She had feelings for you. Seems like a done deal to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra just rolled her eyes again and playfully punched his muscular bicep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, cutting ice. Who knew?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Thanks.” She dropped a few coins on the counter and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, reindeer really are better than people.” Kristoff blinked and turned back to his ale. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, in case you were keeping track, it's been about 4 months since Elsa found Cassandra. ~2 months to Autumn Fest and ~2 months to where we currently are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight TW: mention of suicide.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra made her way back up to the castle, she was on a mission. She cleaned up and changed into more presentable clothes, then made her way to the Queen’s chambers. She stood at the door, staring at the brass handle, clenching and unclenching her fists as she internally debated with herself. </p><p>
  <em> Knock, knock, knock </em>
</p><p>She stood back and waited. She could hear a chair scraping against the floor and soft footsteps. Her heart stopped when she saw Elsa standing there, looking perfect as always. <em> How could she still be so breathtakingly beautiful? </em> Cassandra was certain she would always have this reaction to seeing the blonde. </p><p>“Cassandra?”</p><p>“Good evening. I’m not interrupting am I?”</p><p>“Not at all. I was just reading through responses to the Yule Ball. Please come in.” Elsa moved aside to allow Cassandra to pass.</p><p>Once the door was closed, Cassandra paced nervously. </p><p>“Can I get you anything? I was just having a glass of wine.” Elsa offered. </p><p>Cassandra shook her head, Elsa seemed tense, her words were stiff and formal. “No thank you, I’ve just had an ale.” She admitted, though she knew she didn’t need permission or validation. “I’ve been distant.”</p><p>Elsa leaned against her desk, holding her wine glass “yes, you have.”</p><p>“And you seem angry with me.”</p><p>“I’m not angry. I’m confused more than anything. I thought things were going well. Then you suddenly cut me out. Which I’ll admit is a little ironic and possibly a little deserved…” despite herself, Elsa chuckled softly at the joke. </p><p>Cassandra nodded, remembering when Elsa told her about how she had closed herself in as a child, essentially cutting Anna out of her life for thirteen years. She took a deep breath and launched into what she wanted to say but dreaded saying. “I was scared.”</p><p>Elsa’s expression instantly softened “Scared? Scared of what?” </p><p>“Because I have feelings for you… and I felt like you were developing feelings for me.”</p><p>Elsa blinked, <em> had she been so obvious? </em>“That… is true. I had been feeling our friendship shifting over the months of being around you. I’ve told you from the beginning that I feel safe around you, comfortable. I’ll admit I was starting to hope for more.”</p><p>“And that’s what scares me.” Cassandra looked at the floor. </p><p>Elsa set down her glass and crossed the room, quickly taking Cassandra’s hand, rubbing her thumb over her calloused palm in reassuring circles. It was the first time she had really touched Cassandra’s skin. While she was growing more accustomed to casually touching others, she still harbored a wariness of her hands and what they could do. She quietly observed that touching Cassandra’s hand like this was making her skin buzz and tingle pleasantly. “Why does that scare you? Do you not want more?”</p><p>“I do… but I’m afraid that being with me will put you in danger. And I promised to never endanger you or this kingdom.”</p><p>Elsa pulled Cassandra to the bed and sat down, rotating her hips so she was facing the other woman. “Will you tell me about it?”</p><p>Cassandra nodded and closed her eyes while she gathered her thoughts. “I had been alpha for a year once my father retired. Usually in established packs the leadership is passed down between generations. But alphas can be challenged as means of a pack takeover, too. Black… <em> cough </em> Blackthorne arrived and challenged me to a duel. It was the most vicious battle I’ve ever been in. It went for hours. The pack was there, watching and bearing witness to it all.” Her voice started to crack and she paused.</p><p>Elsa waited for Cassandra to compose herself again. She could tell that this was a very painful memory and she just wanted to support her through it.</p><p>“He was about to kill me. An alpha battle is always to the death.” A tear streamed down her cheek. Cassandra wiped it away quickly and continued “I just remember him pinning me down, his jaws at my neck. Rapunzel saved me. Her and that damn frying pan. She gave me the time I needed to get away. I didn’t even bother to transition back to human form. I just ran through Corona as a giant wolf. Thank goodness the fight took place at night, otherwise I’d have had hunters chasing me, too.”</p><p>“You did what you had to…” Elsa offered quietly.</p><p>“Yes, but that’s the thing. I <em> ran </em> from a fight. I can’t begin to convey the dishonor and shame… What’s worse, Rapunzel took the fall. She interfered with wolf tradition and I don’t know what the fallout has been for her. I can’t go back to Corona, I’d be killed on sight. Nor can I contact anyone and expect a response. It could lead them here. I was <em> supposed </em> to die that night. The fact that I didn’t causes all sorts of issues. That’s why the pack hunted me for weeks after I fled. For all I know they might <em> still </em> be hunting for me. My existence puts everyone in danger.”</p><p>Elsa thought quietly, taking it all in, choosing her words carefully. “It’s not shameful to want to live, you know. When I was alone on the North Mountain, I seriously pondered suicide. I thought the people would be better off without me. That my death would bring an end to the pain and suffering I caused. But then I thought that if it didn’t work then people would continue to suffer and I took the easy way out. <em> That </em> would have been dishonorable. So I chose to stay and hopefully try to find a way to end the winter.”</p><p>“I’m glad you made the choices you did. That you chose to live and fight.”</p><p>“I am glad you did as well,” Elsa smiled softly. “I can tell you that no bad news has been heard from Corona. If something happened to Queen Rapunzel, I would know. I can send an envoy. We have trade relations. It wouldn’t be viewed as out of place. As far as the rest, it might be time that we improve our defenses. We’re a small kingdom, but the world is becoming more competitive. It wouldn’t surprise me if we found ourselves with a war on our hands anyway. If Corona, or any kingdom for that matter, invades us, we need to be ready. Too long have we existed in complacent peace. But as idealistic as it might be, I know that peace cannot last.”</p><p>Cassandra wiped another tear that had fallen without her permission “But I don’t want you to be in danger.”</p><p>“I’m the Queen. Danger is part of the territory. I mean, the first attempt on my life was <em> days </em> after my Coronation.”</p><p>“You’re remarkably calm about this.”</p><p>“It’s what I do.” Elsa smiled softly “So, this is why you’ve been so hesitant around me?”</p><p>“Well that and… I might have had an inappropriate dream about you. In the sauna. And I was so embarrassed. I didn’t feel like I was deserving to look upon you.” Cassandra looked at her hands, ashamed to admit that out loud.</p><p>Elsa blinked, then laughed. “Oh, Cassandra… do you know how many dreams I’ve had about you?”</p><p>It was now Cassandra’s turn to blink “You what?”</p><p>Elsa chuckled and nodded sheepishly “What can I say? Watching you train provided… ideas.”</p><p>Cassandra just shook her head “You never cease to amaze me, my Queen.”</p><p>“And you never cease to amaze me, my brave warrior.” Elsa smiled warmly, enjoying the way Cassandra’s eyes lit up at the nickname. “So, is there anything else I should know about before you decide to randomly run off again?” </p><p>“No, that’s about it.”</p><p>“May I ask you something?”</p><p>“You don’t need to ask permission to ask me a question, Elsa. You are literally the Queen. You can do as you please.”</p><p>“That’s actually very untrue…” Elsa paused “May I properly court you now?”</p><p>Cassandra felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest “You want that?”</p><p>Elsa nodded, her icy sapphires watching Cassandra closely, full of excitement and uncertainty. It was the moment of truth.</p><p>“I would like that very much.” Cassandra smiled, trying to remain calm as her inner wolf was bounding about with unbridled excitement and enthusiasm. “But you should know… A wolf mates for life.”</p><p>“I’ll let you in on a little known fact…” Elsa’s azure blues twinkled when she saw Cassandra raise a curious eyebrow “So do Snow Queens.”</p><p>“Then yes. Absolutely yes.”</p><p>“Good. Because I was already making plans to announce it at the Yule Ball...“</p><p>Cassandra snorted “I’m somehow not surprised. If I’ve learned anything about you it’s that you are always five steps ahead. Playing chess against you is rather humbling. I was actually trying to think of the best way to ask you the same question. Will it cause any issues for you? You’re royal and I’m… me.”</p><p>“Well, it’s as you said. I’m the Queen. I do what I please.” Elsa chuckled. “I won’t deny that there will probably be some opposition. Arendelle is not exactly the most progressive.” She added, her tone slightly darker.</p><p>Cassandra nodded “With you I feel like I could take on the world.”</p><p>“Okay my warrior, let’s just try taking one day at a time, shall we?”</p><p>“Fine. And for the record… I really look forward to building a relationship with you… it’s just like the stuff of fairytales… I hope to prove myself worthy of the Queen of Arendelle.”</p><p>“You don’t need to prove anything. You are who I want.” Elsa hummed happily, holding her other hand out. She hadn’t realized that she had been holding Cassandra’s hand this entire time. It was the longest uninterrupted contact she had ever had in her 23 years of life, at least from what she could remember. “I always thought that Anna would be the one to have that fairytale ending. As kids she was constantly making up love stories of princes and princesses and true love.”</p><p>“Ending? My dear, we are just beginning.” Cassandra smiled and put her hand in Elsa’s, their fingers intertwined. “I can’t believe this is real.”</p><p>“I feel the same way. And whatever happens, we can take it together. Individually we are strong, but we are even stronger together.” Elsa leaned her head on Cassandra’s chest. </p><p>Cassandra sat in comfortable silence for a while. “Something that’s been on my mind since our sparring session. How did you learn to fight like that?”</p><p>“I had an extensive education. And growing up isolated I had a lot of time to practice.” Elsa shrugged “I can’t rely solely on my magic for protection.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” Cassandra worried at her lip for a moment as she tried to work out her next thought “May I kiss you?” </p><p>“I can’t imagine doing anything else at this very moment.” </p><p>Cassandra leaned in slowly, her eyes sliding shut when she felt their lips touch. She had wondered what it would feel like to kiss those soft red lips. This was better than anything she could have imagined. It felt like energy was surging through her body. She felt invincible. </p><p>Overall the kiss was chaste, hands stayed firmly in their laps, fingers still looped together, but it was still tender and full of meaning. Time seemed to stand still. After what could have been seconds, minutes or hours, Cassandra reluctantly pulled away, if she didn’t stop now she wasn’t sure she would be able to later. There would be plenty more opportunities in the future. “As much as I would love to stay, I should be going to bed. Perhaps we can take a walk tomorrow?”</p><p>“I’d like that very much.” Elsa was equally reluctant to let go of Cassandra’s hand. “Good night, my brave warrior.”</p><p>Cassandra stood and bowed, taking Elsa’s hand and kissing the back of her knuckles. They were courting now and this was entirely acceptable. “Good night, my Queen.”</p><p>Elsa stayed frozen in place as she watched Cassandra leave. Her heart still fluttered rapidly, more than she would have expected from such a simple touch. It was very meaningful to her, for more than just the physical aspect. She had spent so much time fearing and hating her hands, but Cassandra’s kiss told her that she wasn’t afraid and she accepted the parts of herself that she had spent her whole life resenting. She fell onto her bed, her head and heart swimming with happiness. Maybe. Just maybe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully that clears some things up... let me know if you have any questions regarding Cass or Elsa's backstory, it's pretty much full steam ahead now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elsa woke to a soft knocking at her door. It was Saturday morning and she didn’t have anything scheduled so she had opted to sleep in, drawing her curtains to block the dawn and hopefully trick her internal clock. Figuring it was just Gerda, she didn’t even open her eyes “Come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still in bed at this hour? Did someone have a late night?” Cassandra joked as she crossed the room, settling on Elsa’s bed next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, someone kept me up late.” Elsa grumbled, pulling the blanket over her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra laughed at Elsa’s uncharacteristically childish behavior. She grabbed a book from the side table and started reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reading.” Cassandra smirked, holding up the book “And waiting for you to get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa groaned and emerged from her blankets, her hair was sticking up in all directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra stifled a laugh at Elsa’s impressive bedhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you laughing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did no such thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear it in your mind. Horrible morning hair runs in this family. I still maintain that Anna’s is worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra snorted “Well, I guess I will have to take your word on that.” She set the book aside and pushed an unruly lock of platinum blonde hair out of Elsa’s face “Would you like me to brush it out for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can just fix it with magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked “I… no one’s brushed it out for me since I was a child… yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra smiled and got up to get Elsa’s brush from her vanity and returned to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa eagerly sat up and settled between Cassandra’s legs. She became putty in Cassandra’s hands, melting under her touch. She hadn’t realized how starved she was for contact. She sighed every time she felt the brush slide the full length of her hair or fingers tug gently at a knot. Everything Cassandra was doing felt magical. She felt her eyes slip shut, head tilted forward in a kind of trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra smiled to herself, pleased by how much Elsa seemed to be enjoying this. And she had to admit she was enjoying it, too. She had wanted to touch those silky platinum locks for so long. Elsa had impossibly thick hair and she brushed through it several times to be thorough. She smiled to herself when she had finished her task and the hair fell down her back in gentle waves. She set the brush down and just played with the hair, running her fingers through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… thank you, that felt amazing.” Elsa felt the change in Cassandra’s motions and leaned back, resting her head on her shoulder, turning her chin slightly inward toward her neck. She loved the way Cassandra smelled like a mountain meadow in spring. “You smell good,” she murmured, her eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra just smiled and wrapped her free hand around Elsa’s waist, holding her close. “It’s a wolf thing. I can control my pheromones. I can also sense yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s interesting. And what are my pheromones telling you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you feel safe with me.” Cassandra leaned her cheek against the top of Elsa’s head, nuzzling it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I do…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra moved her head to the crook of Elsa’s neck and took a deep breath, taking in Elsa’s scent. It made her head swim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I smell like to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In passing you smell like flowers” then Cassandra leaned in close, her lips ghosting the shell of Elsa’s ear “but up close you smell of vanilla and lavender.” She grinned when she felt Elsa shiver. She moved her head and gently kissed those soft red lips that called to her like a light in the dark. She pulled Elsa’s lower lip in between her teeth, sucking gently “and you taste like cherries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They embraced like this a little longer until their quiet morning was interrupted by the sound of their growling stomachs complaining in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I would love to stay here all day, shall we go to breakfast?” Elsa reluctantly pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never turn down food.” Cassandra chuckled. “Lead the way, my Queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra was happier than she had ever felt. She had told Elsa all of her secrets and fears and the Queen had accepted them with the promise to work together to get through whatever dangers and obstacles lay in their future. And that current obstacle was Anna sitting at the breakfast table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead eyed the two women suspiciously, her eyes trailing down to their joined hands before she looked up, fixing Cassandra with a stare like none other. Cassandra felt her palms start to sweat and she clutched Elsa’s hand even tighter. This was very un-Anna-like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did she not approve?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The look was serious, indiscernible. A heavy tension fell in the room, so thick she thought she could cut it with a sword. Cassandra started to squirm. She had faced down enemies of all sorts, thieves, assassins and ruffians of all shapes and sizes. But this? She felt like she was choking, crumbling under that unyielding stare. Thankfully, Elsa’s voice saved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, Anna.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge smile spread across the redhead’s face. “Oh, come on, that was great! You should have seen your face, Cass!” she squealed and jumped up from the table and pulled them both into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you two. I’ve been waiting so patiently for you to figure this out! It’s been absolutely painful watching you torture yourselves!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra pursed her lips “That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I thought it was pretty funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re all laughing here, Anna.” Elsa rolled her eyes and took her seat at the head of the table, Cassandra pushed her chair in before taking her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you two are officially courting now?” Anna sat back down, grabbing her mug of coffee and munching on a flaky pastry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know as well as I that it will not be officially until the announcement is made. I was thinking the Yule Ball would be the perfect opportunity.” Elsa smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra just listened, she was not familiar with Arendellian customs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna’s teal eyes lit up “Oh, that is wonderful! I have been working on plans and knowing this, I’ll just have to make it even more grand! I’m thinking, hmm... chocolate fountains and swans! Do we want swans? Yes, we definitely want swans… And sleigh rides…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I will not allow us to spend unnecessary money on this. The announcement itself will make the night special.” Elsa stopped Anna’s ramblings in her tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Elsa! You’re formally courting! I’ve been waiting all </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> life for this moment! It is such a big deal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As Queen I forbid it. And you will present your plans and anticipated budget to me before any decisions are made. Cassandra and I will have final say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna pouted. She hated when Elsa pulled the Queen card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded her agreement with Elsa. She did not want to make a big deal of it more than what was expected and was glad that Elsa seemed to be just as uncomfortable with the thought of being the center of attention more than she already had to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Well I’m happy for you all the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By Monday, Cassandra was almost bouncing with excitement for her evening with Elsa. The Queen still had not told her of her plans or given her any instructions other than to eat a light dinner and pick up a pack from Gerda but not to look in it. They were to meet at the suit of armor in the west wing of the castle at half past seven. Cassandra did as she was instructed and out of habit, she was at the meeting place at 7:15. She stood there awkwardly, looking down the hallway every few minutes. There was no sign of Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psst…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra perked up when she heard the quiet sound and looked around. The hallway was empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pssssst.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casandra turned around in the direction of the noise, this time it sounded like it was coming from behind her. She knew from experience in Corona that it was not uncommon for castles to have been built with secret chambers so she slid her fingertips along the segment of wall behind her, knocking with her knuckles every few feet. But the wall felt rather solid. She sighed and crossed her arms, adjusting the straps of the pack on her back as she stared intently at the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra yelped when she felt something cold and wet hit her on the back of the head, quickly touching the area. She was unsurprised to find the remnants of a snowball sliding down her hair. She snorted and spun around to see Elsa standing there, looking very smug and leaning against the opposite wall. She was wearing a simple tunic and long pants with tall black boots, a dark cloak about her shoulders. Cassandra thought that Elsa looked stunning in any outfit though she was also convinced that Elsa could make a burlap sack look appealing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clever, very clever. Classic diversion technique.” Cassandra shook out her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I always thought these hallways were so oppressive, but they work wonders for sound acoustics.” Elsa smirked. “You were right though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra chuckled as she watched Elsa push off from the wall and saunter to the other side of the corridor, standing next to her as she reached out and pressed one of the carved panels. The wall pushed forward a foot or so and Elsa slid it to the side to reveal a hidden passage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured there was something there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my own secret way in and out. Anna found it when she was a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I’m not surprised by that.” Cassandra chuckled and followed Elsa into the stone tunnel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The secret passage let out behind the castle, from there it was just a short dash to the tree line and they were safe in the woods. Once in the safety of the shadows Elsa turned to Cassandra “so… you know the deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra chuckled “Just so I’m clear on this… you want to ride on me as a wolf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re okay with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra shrugged “first time for everything, I guess. Anyone but you and I’d probably say no. But I cannot deny my Queen what she wants.” She stepped behind a tree to disrobe, putting her clothes in the pack and handing it to Elsa from behind the tree. “You’ll have to carry this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A small price to pay.” Elsa donned the pack. Her eyes twinkled with excitement when Cassandra stepped out from behind the tree in her wolf form. She could sense that Cassandra was apprehensive, so she took the wolf’s jaw and held it between her hands as she pressed her forehead against Cassandra’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf sighed happily and relaxed before lowering its belly to the ground so Elsa could climb on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in place Elsa rubbed Cassandra’s neck fur to signal she was ready and with a quick yip, Cassandra took off like a shot in the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa loved the feeling, the air flowing against her cheeks, the crisp winter air. She could feel Cassandra’s powerful body rock beneath her as she ran. She sent out a trail of snow for Cassandra to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra bounded through the forest feeling light and free. It felt good to run like this again. She missed it. Usually the pack would run together on full moons. Now Elsa was her pack. She followed the trail of snow far up the mountain, coming to a stop when the snow trail ended at a large boulder. She looked around, sniffing the air, then tilted her head back to look at Elsa, who simply nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra lowered herself down for Elsa to dismount. She whined softly, unsure of what Elsa had in mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rummaged around the pack, setting her clothes on the rock and turned away so Cassandra could have some privacy to change. While she was waiting she spread out a red and white checkered blanket and started pulling other things out of the pack. A bottle of wine, followed by sliced bread, cured meats and a wedge of cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really came prepared, didn’t you?” Cassandra eyed the food hungrily as she adjusted her shirt. She burned significantly more energy in wolf form. She sat down and held an arm out for Elsa to cuddle close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa happily leaned against Cassandra, sipping her wine “For the record, that was the most amazing thing ever… I wouldn’t be opposed if you just let me ride you all over the place. Just imagine it! The Snow Queen riding her mighty wolf into battle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra snorted and cut some slices of meat for them “Don’t push it…” She wrapped her arm around the Queen. Only then did she look away from Elsa, seeing the view from their vantage point. It was an unobstructed view of the fjord below. The little lights of Arendelle twinkled in the distance. “This was perfect, thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cassandra fiddled nervously with the cufflinks of her jacket as she looked in the mirror. This was not the first time she had attended a royal ball and she was no stranger to having to wear formal attire, but she still felt out of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked her reflection up and down, hardly recognizing the woman staring back. It was nothing like her formal guard uniform in Corona. Instead of red, cream and gold she was used to, she was wearing a thick wool suit. It clung uncomfortably to her, even though it had been perfectly tailored to her body. The jacket was black with green, gold, and purple accents along the lapels and edges. A crocus, the symbol of Arendelle, was embroidered over her heart. Her pants matched the jacket’s color scheme, black with a gold stripe that ran the length of the outer seam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had combed her hair in an attempt to tame her unruly hair, it now hung in smoother waves that framed her face. Despite her discomfort from her clothing, she knew it wasn’t the clothes that had set her on edge. She had managed to stay hidden for five months since her escape from Corona, but an announcement like this was sure to get some attention. And she was worried it would gain attention from the wrong people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cassandra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra turned as she heard the door open, her jaw went instantly slack. Elsa looked absolutely breathtaking as always. She was wearing a traditional ceremonial gown, black velvet shoulders and sleeves gave way to a tight teal blue bodice with patterns embroidered along it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this dress.” Elsa chuckled darkly as she looked in the mirror. “Reminds me so much of my coronation outfit. But traditions run deep here. Images must be upheld.” She walked forward and came to stand by Cassandra, staring at their reflections “What’s on your mind? You look distant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just not fond of the idea of exposing myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I wouldn’t ask you to do this if I had another choice. But if we don’t, then everything we’ve been building, </span>
  <em>
    <span>us,</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be invalid in the eyes of the law..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra set her jaw, her lips tight, looking back into the mirror, gazing at Elsa through their reflection “I know. I understand how tight you are bound and I will do whatever it takes to be with you. I guess this is just part of the territory that comes with falling for a Queen, huh?” She smirked and looked over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so.” Elsa scoffed quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still worry about what will happen… What if someone recognizes me? What if word gets back to Corona? I can’t risk that. I can’t risk you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa took Cassandra’s calloused hands in hers “We don’t have to do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you just said it…  if we don’t, then we don’t have a future and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I need you to trust me. I’m not without defenses. I know you’re used to always protecting others, but maybe it’s time you let someone else protect you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do trust you.” Cassandra smiled softly “You’re right. Whatever happens next, we’ll get through this together. We’re stronger together.” She was trying to be reassuring, but she was nervous. Cassandra turned and pressed her forehead to Elsa’s, drawing strength from her mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa melted into the embrace, only pulling away when she heard the music starting “Well, that’s our sign. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be.” Cassandra squared her shoulders and offered Elsa her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my brave warrior.” Elsa grinned and leaned up to kiss Cassandra’s cheek quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ceremony was a blur. Cassandra tried to pay attention but was busy looking out over the crowd, trying to see everyone, looking for anything suspicious. But the ballroom was packed. The announcement of the Queen of Arendelle formally courting someone, and a titleless soldier to boot, was causing waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had spent all of her free time leading up to the ceremony working with the guard captain to establish strategic positions for the guards, as well as patrol schedules through town. Not only for security for the ceremony but also as a display of strength and instill a sense of confidence and safety for the numerous foreign dignitaries attending the event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the captain was open to her ideas, though she suspected that Elsa had something to do with it. They had all hands on deck, every guard member had a job or a station for the day. It was all she could do, but her training had taught her that there was no such thing as being over prepared. An attack could come at any time, from any direction. To let one’s guard down was to concede the fight before danger even reared its ugly head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra was relieved when she heard that no one was coming from Corona, but she couldn’t help the pang of sadness and worry that gnawed at her She knew that if any Coronan dignitaries came she could be easily recognized. At the same time, that only deepened her concern for Rapunzel and the kingdom she once called home. Elsa had said that Rapunzel had come to her coronation, it seemed strange that Rapunzel wouldn’t come to what was essentially her engagement announcement. Her stomach churned at the thought that something bad had befallen her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t just worried about the Coronan diplomats, or lack thereof, because there were others who knew who might be able to recognize her. In her position as Guard Captain, she had been required to accompany or even entertain foreign leaders during their visits to Corona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her anxiety starting to spike but a gentle squeeze of her hand brought her back down to earth and grounded her. She looked over at Elsa who was fixing her with a soft, understanding look, the corner of her mouth twitched up in a slight smile, so subtle that anyone else would miss it. She took a deep breath and looked out at the guests as the bishop continued his speech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bishop finished his portion of the ceremony, Kai stepped forward and formally presented them to the assembled audience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Lady Cassandra, Royal Consort to the Queen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra cringed a little, she had never liked the title ‘Lady’ but she was not a knight here, therefore Ser did not apply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience politely bowed or curtsied then stepped aside and cleared the center of the ballroom for Elsa and Cassandra to have their first dance as an ‘official couple.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra bowed to Elsa, who returned her gesture with a shallow curtsey, then she took Elsa in her arms, positioning their hands for the start of their dance. She was not particularly fond of dancing, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking forward to dancing with Elsa. She couldn’t help but grin like a fool when she looked into those deep pools of ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music started to play and she led the steps of the waltz. She marveled at how well they moved together across the floor, Elsa seemed to be able to anticipate her every move and step. As they danced, it felt like the crowd surrounding them disappeared. For these brief moments, it was just them alone in the grand ballroom, all of her cares and concerns could wait a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you said you didn’t dance.” Elsa’s eyes twinkled brightly as she twirled around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I said I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> dance but only when the situation called for it. And this would be one of those cases.” Cassandra smirked. “You are an exceptional dancer, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, I had an extensive education.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra grinned “You can fight, you can dance, you’re a chess grandmaster, you’re an actual Queen…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also play the piano very well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not at all surprised by that. Is there anything you can’t do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Charades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So was I! Just ask Anna. I couldn’t even act out ice. I’m literally the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snow Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fine.” She sighed quietly. “I’m not very good with people.” Elsa admitted quietly “Anna is the social one. I do what I must, but I have a difficult time opening up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won me over.” Cassandra smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa beamed “And if that’s all I’ve accomplished then I will consider it a win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra shook her head softly “You’ve accomplished so much, don’t sell yourself short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time, my Queen. And if you ever need a reminder, just let me know and I will be glad to tell you how amazing you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the song came to a close, Cassandra dipped Elsa low before returning her to her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the evening was just as much of a blur as the actual ceremony. People came up to offer their congratulations, though some more enthusiastically than others. It was clear there were many who did not approve of the intended union, either for the fact that they thought Cassandra wasn’t worthy of Elsa’s hand or for the fact that they were both women. However, Elsa handled them with all the grace and poise of a Queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the night quieted down and the guests made their way to wherever they were lodging for the event. Cassandra walked arm in arm with Elsa down the corridor towards the Queen’s chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra held the door open and shifted to allow Elsa to pass. She turned to take her leave but she was stopped by a cool hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me tonight?” It was as much a question as a request. Elsa’s eyes were swimming with uncertainty, Cassandra couldn’t quite determine the reason. All she needed to know was that her mate seemed nervous and it was her instinct to protect and calm her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll just go to my chambers to change into sleeping clothes and I’ll be back. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded slowly, accepting the answer. She leaned up to kiss Cassandra’s cheek before stepping away “I’ll be waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t have to wait long. I’ll be back in two shakes of a wolf’s tail.” Cassandra smiled and dipped out, hurrying to her room as quickly as she could. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay... I got swept up in a couple other Casselsa stories... whoops. Anyway, I hope you like the update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elsa gets a crash course in Werewolf 101.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elsa quickly stripped out of her dress, unsure of how long ‘two shakes of a wolf’s tail’ was, though she did take a little time to rinse herself off with a washcloth and water that Gerda had left for her. The castle was designed to trap heat and insulate the interior on cold winter nights but had resulted in the ballroom being warmer than she had expected. That and she and Cassandra had danced together several times after their first waltz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once clean and refreshed, she changed into a burgundy satin nightgown and stood looking out her window at the quiet town. Her body was exhausted, but her mind was full. She still couldn’t believe that she was officially courting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against the odds, she found a woman who accepted her for who she was, just as she accepted her in return. Someone who saw past the magic, her title, and the closed off, cold facade. Cassandra understood that those were parts of her past but didn’t define who she was. Just as she knew that Cassandra’s story and background was equally complex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra seemed to understand the weight of the burdens and responsibilities that she carried. Not only had she stayed, she offered to shoulder what she could. And if it was something that she couldn’t help with, there was always a comforting hug and kiss waiting at the end of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to give Cassandra everything she could and knew that Cassandra would do the same for her. Cassandra already gave her so much. Having Cassandra made her feel much more confident. She didn’t feel weighed down by the fears that had held her back. The near mind numbing anxiety she plagued her waking thoughts and woke her up at night had subsided substantially. Though she knew it would always be there beneath the surface. She felt… hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed happily as she thought of what the future might bring for them. Yes, there would be learning moments, challenges, and hurdles, but for once she felt confident that she would overcome whatever life threw at them. But there was one more hurdle. One more step…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was pulled out of her headspace by three quick knocks at her door, but she didn’t turn around, still mulling over her last thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” She heard the door open and close, followed by the sound of Cassandra’s purposeful stride across the wooden floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright? You seem distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m just tired.” Elsa felt strong arms looping around her waist, hugging her from behind. She leaned her head back against Cassandra’s shoulder. She could tell that Cassandra had the same idea to freshen up after the evening’s events, her skin felt soft and smelled slightly of perfumed bath water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear your heartbeat… but no pressure if you don’t want to talk about it.” Cassandra murmured, nuzzling her nose against the side of her head, slightly mussing up her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s some things that confuse me still, about your wolf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not surprised, we haven’t really talked about it much. Shall we sit and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “yes, my feet are aching from all that dancing we did. I still can’t believe you got me out on the floor so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? When you’re intended to the most beautiful woman you don’t waste opportunities.” Cassandra chuckled softly and relinquished her grasp, walking over to the bed. Once Elsa sat down she took a pale leg into her lap and started gently massaging her foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that feels nice.” Elsa sighed, her eyes slipping shut. “Are you trying to distract me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. If I was the cause of your pain, the least I can do is try to make it better. So what did you want to ask me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you been affected by the full moons? You’ve been here five months, yet I haven’t seen any change in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am affected, very much actually. I just don’t have to shift if I don’t want to. Similar to how I can elect to shift out of a full moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Denying my instincts or shifting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The former.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… when it’s a full moon and I don’t shift, it’s like my mind and body are tearing themselves apart. A storm rages inside and it takes every ounce of strength to stay in control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s heart clenched. She knew all too well about the inner storm, especially when it wanted to break free and rage out of control. She could scarcely imagine the control Cassandra had when she herself had just given in and let the storm rage on. “Why don’t you shift then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because unlike shifting out of moon phase, if I shift during a full moon then I’m more wild, uncontrollable, and dangerous. During this time I’m driven by my instincts whereas when I shift any other time I remain myself, as you have seen. When with a pack, we can just run together and keep each other in line. But being alone now… there’s nothing tethering me, nothing keeping me in control. It’s…” Cassandra tapered off, pausing the foot rub a few moments before resuming. “Well there’s a reason werewolves are described as monsters… and I don’t want to be a monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded but didn’t say anything. She could tell Cassandra had more to say on the matter and was merely collecting her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a full moon, there’s another instinct… an alpha is driven by their urge to find their mate and breed. Some call it rut. During the full moon, I feel that in whatever form I’m in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blushed “So basically during the full moon you want to have sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was now Cassandra’s turn to blush hard. She nodded slowly and switched to Elsa’s other foot and started rubbing. “Before I met you it was just a general urge. But now that we are intended, I believe that my sole focus will be on you. But don’t worry, I can control myself and I would never sully your honor… I’m sorry, it’s my instincts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to apologize for. As you said, it’s just a part of who you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you should know there is a difference between sex and breeding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a difference?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… An alpha’s penis will develop what we call a knot. For lack of a better term, it’s a thick bulb at the base. If we were to just have sex, it would be similar to just two humans. If we were to breed, I would um… put my knot inside you just before, uh, finishing… and we would be tied until the knot subsided. So none of my seed is lost. The probability of conceiving a pup is much higher this way.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa hummed quietly, then something Cassandra said clicked in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… Mates? You have used the term mate before, but as a verb, not a noun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… yes. You are my one true mate. My omega. My alpha knew it when we first met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because just because you were my mate doesn’t automatically mean I was yours. I didn’t want to tell you and make you feel pressured or obligated. I wanted to give you the freedom to decide for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded as that sunk in “That was very admirable and I appreciate it. Thank you. And in case it wasn’t clear, I still choose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how glad I am to hear that.” Cassandra smiled softly, relief spread across her face “What else would you like to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being a wolf’s mate, what does that mean for me? As a human. Will I become a wolf, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra shook her head “Not unless I bite you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good. I don’t think I want that just yet. Maybe one day.”Elsa nodded again. “Since we’re talking about sex. You mentioned that as an alpha you are capable of procreating with another woman. Yes? How does that work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alphas are capable of switching their anatomy based on reproductive needs. If you were male, then I would remain as is during intercourse.” Cassandra stated simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever…” Elsa started to voice her next question but decided against it at the last second. However, Cassandra picked up on the second half of the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I haven’t been intimate with anyone before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.” Elsa nodded slowly, mulling over her next question. “What if I don’t want you to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her efforts to remain neutral and calm, Cassandra’s face fell a little. “Oh… well, that’s fine. We don’t have to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I meant, what if I don’t want you to control yourself? If I wanted you to have me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra stopped rubbing Elsa’s foot and looked at her with wide eyes. She could already feel the shift starting in her pants at just the mere suggestion. “Are you saying that you want to have sex with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa worried at her bottom lip for a moment “Yes. I am. But not immediately. I’d prefer small steps.” She knew she wanted this, but she was worried that going fast would cause her to lose control of her magic. Her ice tended to flare up when she was emotionally or physically stimulated, and so the combination of both was very concerning to her. “I don’t want to hurt you. What if I lose control?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, I don’t want to push you beyond what you’re comfortable with. You can set the pace and I’ll do whatever you want. I just want to satisfy you, however you need.” Cassandra set down the foot in her hand that she had long since forgotten about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “Thank you. For tonight I just want you to hold me close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I can do, my Queen.” Cassandra crawled up the bed and settled next to Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa immediately wrapped herself around Cassandra, nestling against her warm body. “I love how warm you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a wolf thing.” Cassandra hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa shook her head “No… it’s you. Wolf or not, you melted this frozen heart of mine.” Her eyes slipped shut as exhaustion finally took her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the comments. I'm highly amused by how concerned you are with what comes next... the suspense builds!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, I’m terribly sorry to disturb you, but the envoy you sent to Corona has returned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s eyes shot open when she heard Kai’s voice on the other side of her door. She reluctantly rolled onto her back, groaning softly as she stretched her arms over her head, arching her back high off the bed for a full body stretch. There was a muffled “uumph” next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the announcement of their engagement, Cassandra had been sharing her bed almost every night and she had grown quite comfortable sleeping nestled in Cassandra’s protective embrace. So much so that her nightmares had almost completely stopped and she found herself sleeping in far longer later than she normally would allow herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please have them wait in the office. I’ll be with them in a minute.” She replied and started to untangle herself from the sheets. She had almost managed to get free and was scooting off the bed when a hand found its way to her hip, holding her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t go.” Cassandra murmured, still quite sleepy, her voice muffled by the pillow. She was a side or stomach sleeper, in this moment she was on her stomach with her arms under her pillow, head tilted in Elsa’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you have the day off of patrols doesn’t mean we are all afforded that luxury.” Elsa retorted, feigning annoyance, but she leaned over and pushed a stray lock of dark hair out of the way to reveal a beautiful hazel eye staring back at her. “Besides, it’s news from Corona, I thought you would be excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Cassandra bolted up, she had apparently missed that bit of information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa just laughed quietly and moved around the room to get herself ready for the day. With a simple wave, she clad her naked body in an ice gown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both she and Cassandra discovered that they liked sleeping nude together, just enjoying the skin-to-skin contact. They had been working slowly on becoming more physically intimate, but mostly they just enjoyed light to moderate petting and naked cuddling. They had yet to do anything particularly sexual in nature, but they both were fine going at a slow pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only time this wasn’t true was the few days leading up to a full moon. Cassandra would stay in her own room those nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once her ice gown was in place, Elsa brushed out her tangled mane of platinum blonde hair and waited for Cassandra to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so not fair that you can get dressed with a simple wave of your hand.” Cassandra huffed as she struggled with her trousers and boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose being the Snow Queen does have its perks.” Elsa grinned and strode across the room in her icy kitten heels and fixed some of Cassandra’s buttons on her shirt. “As much as I loathe hiding this body…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same about you.” Cassandra murmured, standing and pulling Elsa into her arms, ignoring the biting cold of her clothing. Even with her natural heat, Elsa’s ice was still uncomfortable when concentrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa stole a quick kiss and led the way out of the room. She could feel Cassandra’s nervousness, her body was stiff and tense and she could smell a shift in her mate’s scent. Better to get this done soon. “Let’s not keep them waiting, I am eager to have any news from Corona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra just nodded her agreement and intertwined their fingers as they walked down the long corridors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were three people waiting for them in the royal office, two women and a man. They all looked a little weary and traveled, but they stood at attention when she and Cassandra walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa had made several recent changes to her staff, including giving women higher ranking positions. Especially in politics and matters of state, which was completely unheard of before her time as Queen. She was ashamed to admit that she would not have considered the possibility before Cassandra made the suggestion to her. She was glad that her mate was more progressive and helped her see past the stuffy Arendellian traditions and laws that she had grown up learning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had also revised the laws regarding same sex couples. This change was much more self serving, but it pleased her to see that there were several weddings that had taken place since the new laws passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Grace.” One of the women stepped forward, giving a low bow and holding out a thick scroll. “Reports from our time in Corona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and took the parchment, quickly reading through the notes. She had sent the three representatives under the guise of opening discussions and negotiations for the upcoming renewal of the trade agreement with the sunny kingdom. She did not want to raise any suspicions and this was a perfectly plausible reason for Arendelle to send dignitaries abroad. The real reason for the visit had been to try to get an assessment of the kingdom, particularly any reason to believe there was turmoil or unrest. But all seemed well and the kingdom appeared to be thriving as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, her brow furrowed deeply when she got to the end of the reports. “There is no mention of Queen Rapunzel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, ma’am… the Queen was unable to meet with us during our stay, and we met with her advisors and members of council. They assured us that she is in good health and spirits, though, just busy with other matters. But she did send us with a letter.” The second woman stepped forward and produced an envelope, sealed with the Coronan crest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you have done well and you must be exhausted. Please rest, I shall make sure meals are sent up to you.” Elsa’s face remained neutral but she clutched the letter a little tighter than expected in her hand, not wanting to read it in their company. She had no idea what the letter might say, so the fewer witnesses the better. Though she hoped and prayed it was all good news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Majesty.” The three said in unison and bowed, taking their leave and shutting the door behind them as they exited the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited until they had left and the door was closed before her icy blue eyes flickered over to where Cassandra was standing, waiting. The dark haired woman quickly hurried to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa held her breath as she broke the waxy sun. She quickly scanned through the message, Cassandra reading over her shoulder as she hugged her from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Queen Elsa,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long it has been since we last saw one another and I hope this letter finds you well. Everything has been well in Corona, perhaps a little quiet, but nothing a little festive celebration can’t fix! Kite Day sounds nice, a little change of pace from the lanterns we are so well known for. Normally I’d plan this myself, but it seems that the work of a Queen never ends and I fear that I will have to delegate the planning to my advisors. Oh, and I must also send my sincerest apologies that I was unable to come to the announcement of your engagement. What an exciting time for you both and I wish you well. Someday I would very much like to meet you and your intended.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rapunzel</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Well, that doesn’t seem so bad. And we have proof that everything is well with Rapunzel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra hummed in response, though she took the letter from Elsa’s grasp and read it several more times. She took the letter to Elsa’s desk and sat down to read it yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cassandra? Is there something wrong?” Elsa raised an eyebrow as she watched Cassandra scribbling on a fresh sheet of parchment, making a copy of the original text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Perhaps it’s just my suspicious outlook on things but something feels strange. I can’t put my finger on it. It’s definitely Rapunzel’s handwriting, but the message doesn’t sound like her voice. I can feel it in my gut and if experience has taught me anything, it is that I should trust these instincts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the desk from Cassandra. It felt strange to be in this position and watching someone else in her seat. Anyone other than Cassandra or Anna would rub her the wrong way. She watched the other woman work with such captivated interest that she nearly jumped out of her seat when Cassandra gasped suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa… we need to prepare.” Cassandra’s eyes were wide, a mix of shock and fear. She slid the parchment over and Elsa’s heart dropped when she saw the message written on the bottom of the sheet.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm wondering if anyone deciphered the hidden message Rapunzel left... but either way, it's explained :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“HE KNOWS.” Elsa read the message Cassandra had deciphered and written out at the bottom of her copy of Rapunzel’s letter. “How did you figure that out?”</p><p>“The first letter of each sentence. Subtle enough to not draw attention to it, especially if she was being watched while writing it. Or if she thought it would get intercepted, though it would be hard to fix the broken seal.” Cassandra slumped forward on Elsa’s desk, propped up on her elbows, her head in her hands. “I knew it was too good to be true… I was just so hopeful.”</p><p>“Then we need to get you out of here.” Elsa sighed and pulled up a chair next to where Cassandra was sitting. It felt like the weight of the world was crashing down around her. She had always had a mind for strategy and planning. But after so many months without a hint of any danger, she had gotten comfortable. Complacent. She thought that if things were going to go downhill, they would have already. Especially after their engagement announcement. But there were no lasting negative repercussions, which she had fully expected. </p><p>“No. I can’t keep running. Even if I do, there’s nowhere I can go that he won’t find me. And what’s worse, I put you and everyone in Arendelle in danger. He knows I was here and that you sheltered me, he might take it out on you or the people. I won’t risk him hurting you. The best thing I can do is surrender myself.”</p><p>“You can’t! I won’t allow it!” Elsa slammed her fist down on the desk, tendrils of ice spreading quickly across the wood, causing Cassandra to startle at the uncharacteristic outburst from the usually calm and collected Queen.</p><p>“I’m not asking for your permission.”</p><p>“What, and I get no say in the matter?! If they attack you, it’s an act of war.”</p><p>“This is a matter to be settled between wolves, not kingdoms… I know you’re upset… but war is not the answer. War is never the answer.”</p><p>“But they would knowingly attack the suitor of an Arendellian royal!”</p><p>“Elsa.” Cassandra spoke calmly and took Elsa’s hands in her own, staring into the deep pools of ice for a moment as she tried to steady her breathing and her voice. “If I don’t do this, you could lose your entire kingdom. Countless innocents could get hurt or worse. Are you willing to risk that? Because that is what would happen if you declared war against Corona. And if you did, there is a chance that I still die in battle. Along with dozens if not hundreds, of other other Arendellians. I don’t want that blood on my hands and neither do you.” </p><p>Elsa clenched her jaw tight, her lips drawn into a tight line. Her mind was reeling as it processed her short list of options. She didn’t want to admit that Cassandra was right. Corona was bigger and had a stronger military force. It would surely be a terrible battle. </p><p>“Being Queen means you have to put your people above all else, right? I’m willingly offering my life for the good of everyone else. To prevent war coming to these lands. And… It is a sacrifice I would make every day if it meant keeping you safe.”</p><p>“But... I just found you.” Elsa’s voice was small and she looked down, unable to look at Cassandra’s pleading eyes. Her heart was breaking as countless thoughts swirled through her mind. All of the possibilities the future would have held, things that could have been but wouldn’t come to pass. Marrying Cassandra and starting a family, their own pack. Watching their offspring grow up and taking them ice skating for the first time. Showing them how to sneak into the kitchen for late night hot chocolate. Teaching them to play piano and the sciences while Cassandra taught them how to fight and throw a punch. Though that last bit could have been accomplished by Anna. One day becoming a wolf, too, and running through the woods under the light of the moon. Growing old and eventually passing over. But only after a long and fulfilled life together. Gone. </p><p>She tried to keep herself calm, but a small layer of ice started to fan out across the floor, originating from her feet. “It’s not fair.”</p><p>“I know, and I’m sorry it turned out this way. I thought we were safe otherwise I never would have entered into this relationship with you. But I am grateful for the time that we had together. It was a gift I never thought I would find. My only regret is that you will have to go on without me. But I believe you can still find happiness… even if I’m not a part of it in the future.” Cassandra gently cupped Elsa’s jaw, her thumb brushing the curve of her pale cheek.</p><p>“I don’t want this.” </p><p>“Well, I would be concerned if you did.” Cassandra chuckled wryly.</p><p>“How can you laugh at a time like this?” Elsa’s eyes were cold, tears freezing in the corners of her eyes before they had a chance to fall down her cheeks.</p><p>“Sorry… It’s a defense mechanism. Otherwise I might lose my resolve and break down crying.” Cassandra shrugged apologetically. </p><p>“Oh, so it’s okay if I’m the one sniffly?”</p><p>Cassandra just shook her head quietly and pulled Elsa onto her lap, her legs draped over the armrest, holding her close, her nose nuzzling the slender neck, deeply inhaling her scent. </p><p>“Remember when we first met? When we sat by the fountain and you told me you were Queen...”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“What did I tell you in return?”</p><p>Elsa paused, remembering the night in question. “You said that if there was anything you could do to protect me, you would. You pledged your life to me.”</p><p>“And to that I hold. Please, Elsa. Let me keep you safe and die with what honor I have left, as I should have done last year… I’m paying my debt to you. I know it’s not what you want and gods know I wish there was another way. I know this is unfair of me to ask… But I need you to let me do this. I need you to let me go.”</p><p>Elsa sat quiet and stiff, her hands wrapped tight around Cassandra’s neck. She didn’t want to admit it, but Cassandra’s words were true. She had to put her people first. One life for the good of the many. For Arendelle. And she knew that she would do the same if the tables were turned. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Cassandra’s. There were no words to be shared that could ease the pain they were both feeling.</p><p>Neither woman said anything for what could have been minutes or hours, but eventually Elsa broke the silence and pulled away.</p><p>“Can I ask one thing of you? Before you go?”</p><p>Cassandra nodded “Whatever you want, I will gladly give it to you.”</p><p>“I want you to finish your mating rites with me. So that I may go through my life as yours, even if you’re not there by my side, you’ll be with me.”</p><p>Cassandra simply nodded again and stood, still cradling Elsa up in her arms from how they had been sitting earlier. She carried her down the hallway to their room in silence, the blonde helping with the doors. </p><p>She knew this was possibly the most selfish thing she had ever done. She wished their first time together was under different circumstances, but they didn’t have that luxury. She justified herself with the fact that even though a wolf couldn’t live without their mate, Elsa was not a wolf. So even if they became a mated pair, her heart would one day recover and she eventually would be able to move on.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra left at dawn the next morning, having left a detailed map of the route she planned to take back to Corona, just in case Blackthorne came by sea and they missed paths. She seriously doubted it, though. Wolves preferred solid land and weren’t exactly known for being seafaring creatures. </p><p>It would be at least a month’s journey by foot, and that was assuming she didn’t run into any serious snags or delays along the way. Her muscles ached from overuse and her blisters had blisters. But nothing hurt more than the pain in her heart. Not just from the heartbreak but because the ever increasing distance from her mate physically hurt her.</p><p>Still, she pressed onward, ignoring the pain in her feet and heaviness in her heart because she knew that with every mile south that she traveled meant that Elsa was just a little safer. And she took some comfort in the fact that over the past six months or so, she had worked with the Guard to reinforce their defenses and improve training methods.</p><p>She carried a light pack with only essential supplies and minimal weapons. Her wolf form was more deadly than any other beast she might encounter along the way, anyway. But she avoided shifting because the wolf form took too much energy. To reduce weight, she planned on hunting and gathering for food along the way, though she did have several packs of dried meat and strange protein bars made of fat, berries, and grains. </p><p>Despite it being nearly 9 months since she fled north, she still vaguely recognized some of the landmarks along the way. A large mountain that looked like a woman sleeping. An oddly shaped lake.</p><p>At night she curled up under the stars, her natural body heat fending off any cold. Though it being nearly the height of summer, cold was hardly an issue. Mosquitos and bugs on the other hand? Very different story. But she wouldn’t allow herself a fire to deter the flying nuisances. That would be a dead giveaway of her position. Even if she planned on turning herself over, she was not going to go down without a fight. Murdered in her sleep was not an option. She at least wanted a little dignity. But she didn’t know what awaited her or how she would be received, so she didn’t want to take any risks</p><p>As she walked, she thought of Elsa and what she might be doing. Or what new facts Olaf had read about in the library. Or if Anna had ever managed to break her record for the number of marshmallows she could stuff in her mouth. Thinking of her weird little family brought a smile to her lips and a tear to her eye. </p><p> </p><p>After two weeks, she started seeing changes in the landscape. High, cold mountains with snowy peaks gave way to dense forests. A week after that the forests started to give way to warmer climate and gently rolling hills covered in long grasses. She could almost smell the sea breeze of Corona. </p><p>She was resting under a tree one afternoon, maybe a day or two away, when she caught a scent on the wind. She stood and grabbed her sword, standing ready. She could hear a menacing growl and bushes rustling, so she turned herself in that direction. </p><p>“I know you’re there. Come out, Blackthorne.”</p><p>As she expected, a huge grey wolf stepped out from the bushes, its black eyes glinting dangerously, its hackles raised aggressively. Its lips curled back in a snarl.</p><p>“My, what big teeth you have.” Cassandra rolled her eyes. “You know, maybe I should have been named Blackthorne, at least my color matches.”</p><p>The alpha wolf snarled, unamused by her antics.</p><p>“You don’t like? I thought it was pretty funny. Or maybe you were agreeing with me? Well either way, it would be a lot easier to have this conversation if I could hear you, too.”</p><p>Several sickening crunches later and Blackthorne stood up on his two legs. “You and I have unfinished business…”</p><p>“Is that so? And here I just thought I fancied a long walk back to my old territory for no particular reason.” Cassandra feigned bravado, hoping that her voice wouldn’t betray her nerves. “Well, seeing as I’m already here… Seriously? Why else do you think I came back?!” She scoffed when he looked genuinely confused by her joke. </p><p>“Jokes aren’t going to save your hide.”</p><p>“Fine. Come on, let’s get this over with then.”</p><p>“Not so fast. You know the codes. There must be witnesses to your death. And I have just the one in mind.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How’s she doing?” Kristoff walked with Anna through the market square.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not well. She’s not eating, I see her food trays returned, untouched. I doubt that she is sleeping and she hasn’t left her chambers in days… It’s like she completely shut down. She wasn’t this bad even after the news of what happened to our Mother and Father...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff nodded sadly, his hands clasped tight together behind his back as he walked. Being raised by trolls, who were self-proclaimed love experts and not much else, he didn’t have anything to contribute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t get it! I can’t believe Cassandra just took off like that!” Anna clenched her fists angrily at her sides. “I mean, I was really rooting for her. I saw the way she looked at my sister, how she treated her so well. I know I’m a total sucker for love stories, but come one! What they had!? Tell me that wasn’t textbook romance!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff just nodded awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But to just up and leave after all this time? It doesn’t make sense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She must have given a reason…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if she did have a reason, Elsa won’t tell me. Believe me, I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get her to talk. So many times. Even tried the classic chocolate bribe! That </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> worked before. She’s not accepting visitors anymore. She literally iced herself into her room. I’ve had to sleep in the guest wing where it’s warmer!” Anna huffed and sat down on the bench seating around the fountain centerpiece. She pulled out a coin from her coin purse and tossed it into the water, watching it lazily drift down and settle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff sighed and sat down next to her. He wished that Sven was here, but Olaf had taken the reindeer on some grand adventure somewhere. Reindeer were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much better than people sometimes. “So, what are we gonna do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’m not sure there is anything we </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> do.” Anna just bent forward, her elbows propped up on her knees and her chin resting on her fists. She stared blankly at the grey cobblestones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you just roll over in defeat? That doesn’t sound like the Anna I know. Where’s that flame and passion for adventure? When we met you were going to try to scale the North Mountain with just your determination! Not even a rope! You’re the woman who willingly jumped off a 200 foot cliff! Literally dragging me along over the edge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna looked up, not moving her face from its perch. “But that was because my sister needed me. Cass though...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when have you ever given up on Elsa? Cass is what your sister needs. You know it. I know it.” Kristoff smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna’s teal eyes twinkled a little “You’re right! But first, I need information. Find Sven and Olaf, and pack the cart. I’ll handle Elsa. Operation Find Cassandra is a go! To be followed immediately by phase two. Operation Kick Cassandra’s Ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Feistypants. One step at a time, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna could already feel the chill in the air when she stepped into the royal wing of the castle. Fortunately, she had planned ahead and grabbed her heavy winter cloak. She knew her sister was on edge and she needed to tread carefully. The last thing she needed was for Elsa to spin out of control again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa?” she knocked on the door, not using her normal rhythmic knock. She saw that the door handle was still encased in ice, her breakfast tray sitting on its cart. At least it looked half finished this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please go away, Anna.” Elsa’s voice drifted weakly through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to talk, Elsa. Please? Just five minutes. Then I’ll leave you alone.” Anna held her breath. She thought about saying something about their promise to never shut one another out again, but she doubted that making Elsa feel guilty would get her anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she saw the ice disappear from the handle, she quickly opened the door and slipped in before her sister could change her mind. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Elsa…” Anna whispered quietly when she saw her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa was curled up on the bench seat below her window, staring out. Saying she looked disheveled was an understatement. Her hair was messy and her braid falling out. Her clothes were wrinkled and a blanket hung limply off her shoulders. Her skin had lost its glow and it looked like she had lost a significant amount of weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a little over a month since Cassandra left and there had been no word. She wasn’t expecting an update but it didn’t make the situation any easier. Each day that passed without news felt like a new nail in her heart. Each day she withdrew a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first she had tried to distract herself with work, but as time passed, she could barely bring herself to get out of bed. She had delegated all of her duties to Kai and other staff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna carefully approached the blonde and sat down opposite of her. “Please tell me what’s going on, Elsa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left. There’s not much more to say.” Elsa refused to look her sister in the eye, continuing to stare out the window. She had cried all the tears she had to give many times over and she knew that if she looked at Anna then she would just cry more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why? Did she say?” Anna coaxed gently. She felt like she was talking to a cornered or wounded animal, scared but also dangerous and could lash out without warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she say where she was going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded and got to her feet. That’s all she needed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Elsa finally looked up, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, her eyes dull and hollow, her cheeks thin from her weight loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corona. We’re going to bring her back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t want that. She left for a reason!” Elsa curled up on herself, drawing her knees tight to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, pulling them even tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? And what reason could she possibly have for leaving? Abandoning you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t abandon me!” Elsa snapped suddenly, eyes filled with anger and she jumped to her feet as well, her pale fingers clutching tight to the blanket around her. Ice spikes started to spread through her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna held her hands up passively “Okay… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” She slowly sat back down on the bench, glad to see that her sister mirrored the motion. She reached out slowly until her hand rested on Elsa’s knee. She was surprised that the blonde didn’t shy away and allowed the contact. “Will you tell me about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa drew her lips into a tight line as she thought. “Okay, fine. I’ll tell you.” She launched into a condensed version of Cassandra’s background, including that she was running and they thought they were safe here. She left out the details about what Cassandra was, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She thought that being here put us all in danger. She is going back to the people who were chasing her. She thought that if she went to them, then they wouldn’t come here looking for her. It was her business that she needed to deal with. I couldn’t interfere, no matter how much I wanted to.” Elsa concluded. She was surprised that she wasn’t crying. Saying this out loud actually helped her process the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they’re so dangerous, why would she go back to the people who were chasing her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I don’t understand it entirely. All I know is that she gave her life to protect me. To protect us.” Elsa took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “Arendelle… and…” she unwrapped her limbs and moved the blanket aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what? Oh, we’re definitely going to Corona. And you’re coming with us.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case you were wondering, Cass is not having a good time at the moment. Someone give this woman a hug.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cassandra growled loudly, straining in vain against the metal chains that were holding her to the wall. She had been sitting on the cold stone floor of the cell for nearly two weeks. Except for her meals and a brief daily ‘exercise period’, she was constantly restrained, her arms were held out to the sides, chained toward opposite walls by the thick restraints that had very little slack. She couldn’t shift into her wolf form, this position would dislocate her shoulders instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, she wasn’t sure what was worse, being killed on the spot or being held and treated like a prisoner in the very dungeons she had spent most of her life filling with ruffians and vagabonds. But Blackthorne seemed to be a sadistic ass who wanted her to suffer for what she had done, and apparently he had a very specific plan for exactly how he wanted her execution to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going to finish their battle but he was waiting for Rapunzel to return from her diplomatic trip to Ingvarr. He wanted her to watch, since she had interfered in their first fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally she wouldn’t have agreed to come quietly and without a fight, but he had threatened to go after Elsa if she didn’t. As a sign of ‘goodwill’ that the fight was between them alone, he had given her the unbreakable blood oath to leave Arendelle in peace after she surrendered herself. So she did. And now all she could do was sit and wait for Rapunzel to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spent most of her time thinking about Elsa. She hoped that maybe Elsa would be able to move on and find happiness. She thought a lot about their time together, particularly their last night. The way their bodies moved together with perfect rhythm. Hearing Elsa’s soft moans in her ear. Her inner alpha had glowed with pride as it claimed her mate entirely, locking their bodies together as they fell asleep cuddling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had completed their mating rites the night before she left for Corona. While she had hoped their first time together would have been under different circumstances, it had been magical nonetheless and she could die fulfilled. It was a wolf belief that there was a special place in the afterlife for mated pairs. So she comforted herself with the belief that one day she would see Elsa again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chow time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra’s eyes snapped up when she heard that deep, cold voice she had come to hate. But she wasn’t in a position where she could argue or protest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get any big ideas or your little bitch is gonna get it. Or actually, maybe you should. Break the oath and she’s fair game in my book… You know, I’ve never had royalty before. Don’t worry, I would treat her well once you’re out of the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra swallowed the growl building in her chest as she clenched her fists and screwed her eyes tight to try to maintain control. Every mealtime was like this. He’d try to taunt her, provoke her into the fight. Every time he would threaten Elsa in some way. Despite the daily threats, it never got easier to hear. His words were like daggers tearing into her, that caused the blood in her veins to burn and freeze at the same time. But she wouldn’t break. She couldn’t. For Elsa’s sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the metal tray hit the ground and then the thick iron manacles were roughly unlocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once free she fell forward on her hands, panting softly, her arms shaking as circulation was restored. It took several minutes just for her to regain feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the bitter twisting in her stomach left over from his cruel words, Cassandra obeyed. If she was going to fight him she needed every ounce of strength she could muster. It seemed that he wanted a good fight, too. Her meals were surprisingly good and kept her from weakening too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight it was an entire roasted chicken, steamed carrots and boiled potatoes. She quickly scarfed down the food, tearing into the warm meat with her hands. He didn’t bring her utensils anyway. She didn’t care about his rude comments about her eating like an animal. It was all just fueling her rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Queen Rapunzel is due back any day now. I for one can’t wait to make her watch.” Blackthorne sneered as he locked her back up after she had finished her meal and took care of essential business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she heard the door close she muttered to herself “Yeah… Can’t wait… I’m going to rip your damn throat out or die trying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel returned three days later and the fight was set for that night. An hour before midnight, Cassandra was released from her cell and escorted by a dozen guards. She could sense that they were nervous, she could smell it in their scents. She knew that they didn’t want this to happen but they had no choice but to follow Blackthorne’s commands. She sighed to herself and walked in silence, rolling out her stiff joints as she walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They traveled to an empty field outside the city walls. They wouldn't be disturbed here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the pack was already assembled, forming a semi-circle around the field’s perimeter. Cassandra could see Rapunzel standing there. The Queen was standing tall but Cassandra knew it was an act. She could see the worry in those bright green eyes. She couldn’t let herself worry about whatever threats he had made against Rapunzel to get her to agree to this, she couldn’t afford to let herself get distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra shook her head to bring her focus back on the task at hand. She saw her opponent standing in the field and her eyes locked on their target, never wavering. Since she had fought Blackthorne before, she knew his moves and strategy. The other alpha was all offense and brute force. She knew she wasn't going to win this fight by strength alone. He was much bigger and stronger than she. She would just have to be patient and bide her time until the opportunity presented itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the coward approaches. What a pathetic excuse for an alpha. At least this time you’re not running with your tail between your legs.” He goaded her, his dark eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra silently walked to the center of the field, her head held high. She schooled her expressions, trying to remain as calm and impassive as possible “Let’s finish this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blackthorne nodded and raised his voice for the witnesses to hear “The challenge has been set and the challenge has been accepted. By the ancient governing laws of our culture, the victor of this fight will be deemed the alpha, to command this pack assembled here tonight. This fight shall not end until one is dead. Furthermore, should any wolf or human interfere with this battle, they will face judgement at the hands of the pack alpha.” He added the ‘human’ portion specifically with Rapunzel in mind. “Who will bear witness to this battle between alphas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pack members went around the circle, stating their names loudly and clearly. Rapunzel followed suit when over two dozen pairs of eyes settled on her. Once the witnesses were declared, two wolves approached Cassandra and Blackthorne. Both alphas silently stripped and handed the pieces to clothing over. Once the men returned to their original positions, both alphas shifted and the battle was on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra slowly circled, mirroring Blackthorne’s movements, waiting for him to lunge. Her shoulders were hunched and hackles raised in an aggressive pose. She drew her lips back in a menacing snarl, revealing her sharp teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As expected, Blackthorne lunged first and she rushed to meet his attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before impact, both wolves reared up on their back legs, trying to get the upper position on the other. Jaws snapped wildly, though they both closed on empty air. Using his bulk, Blackthorne shoved Cassandra off balance, sending her tumbling to the ground. She quickly recovered and leaped back to her feet. She paced back and forth, side to side, eyes locked on his, waiting for the next offensive push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra could hear Rapunzel muttering encouragement under her breath. Her dainty hands, clutched into tight fists, were held up to her mouth as she watched. Her bright emerald eyes were wide and full of worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re weak.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blackthorne taunted her. She could hear his voice in her head, her brain translated the snarls and growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m strong enough to kill you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cassandra retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You weren’t then and you aren’t now. Your love has made you soft.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shot back, making another lunge at her. This time when they clashed, his sharp teeth found purchase in her side, though fortunately her thick coat prevented him from getting anything essential. It still hurt though and Cassandra growled out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>"My love makes me stronger than you'll ever be!"</em> Cassandra pulled away, ignoring the stinging pain in her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged blows and bites, neither gaining the advantage over the other. Both were bleeding out of various wounds, though Cassandra’s injuries were less visible thanks to her dark coat. Blackthorne was bleeding out of several bites on his rear flank and sides. As expected, as a result of his constant attacks, he was starting to show signs of fatigue at a faster rate than she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra squared up again. Just as she saw a potential shot, there was a shift in the wind and she was hit full blast with a scent that made her blood freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Elsa, no…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh ho ho, looks like it’s my lucky night. Your little mate came to watch you die, did she? Or is this another ill-conceived plot to escape again?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blackthorne looked over his shoulder in the direction of the scent. Both alphas were equally distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later a reindeer-drawn cart came into view, carrying a man, two women, and an animated snowman. Some of the guards broke away from the circle to halt their progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, this just gets better and better. So after I kill you, it looks like your little Queen is next after all. And her friends.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You promised!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cassandra snarled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you gave a blood oath!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, I promised to leave <strong>Arendelle</strong> alone. But this isn’t Arendelle.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blackthorne sneered </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You should have told her to stay put in her little kingdom, where she was safe.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cassandra, please! Don’t do this! I need you! Please!” Elsa’s plea carried on the wind as she hopped out of the back of the wagon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra flinched when Elsa’s scent hit her. She could tell there was a change to her scent and she knew Blackthorne smelled it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s this?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he sniffed the air dramatically </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that… competition I smell? Someone who might one day rise and avenge their fallen sire? Well, I definitely can’t have that now, can I?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra’s blood boiled at what he was implying. She pawed the ground aggressively, jaws snapping, absolutely positively feral and dangerous. Wolves were territorial and possessive creatures at their most basic. Add in a threat to their offspring and they became a force to reckon with.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will not harm my mate and you will not harm my pup!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cassandra growled and launched herself at the larger wolf, finally going on the offensive. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just in case you were confused, I used the term wolf to describe the guards, but at the time of the battle the only two actual wolves are Cassandra and Blackthorne. The guards are in human form (not a full moon so they can't shift)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: slightly graphic violence... and character death.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra fought with a fury she had never felt before. It wasn’t just her anymore. She had <em> everything </em> to lose. Failure was not an option. She tried not to let her mind wander, focusing on the immediate task at hand. Once she ended this fight she could figure out what came next for her and Elsa. And their pup. </p><p>She put everything she had into the fight, using every move and maneuver she had learned and mastered. She dodged and blocked Blackthorne’s attacks and tried to get her own in. She would feint to the side to try to get him to over commit and leave himself exposed, but it was to no avail. She couldn’t get a solid attack to land. And her burst of aggression was causing her to fatigue quicker. She needed to think of something and she needed to do it soon. </p><p>She squared up and they met again in a savage clash of fur and teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa watched frozen in place as Cassandra faced off against the other wolf, her expression a mix of horror, shock, and fear. Her heart and mind were whirlwinds trying to process the scene she was witnessing. </p><p>She worried for her mate’s safety and her heart leapt and sank with each move. She shuddered when she heard teeth gnashing together when they bit the air and cringed when she heard pained growls when a bite landed, not knowing if it was her mate being bitten or doing the biting.</p><p>Cassandra had told her about the first battle with Blackthorne, she had described it as the most brutal fight she had ever been in. But this? No words could have prepared her for this. The sheer, raw power and terrifying ferocity displayed by both was unlike anything she had ever seen before. When she had seen Cassandra in her wolf form before she was always loving, gentle and kind. Docile even. She was her protector, her personal sun, willing to do anything to keep her safe. This was a side that she never could have imagined and reality came crashing down hard. </p><p>As much as she didn’t want to allow it, a darkness crept into the back of her mind. Fear and doubt. Seeing Cassandra so wild and savage scared her, knowing what she was capable of as a wolf. Cassandra had told her there was a reason that werewolves were called monsters but she didn’t believe it, or maybe she didn’t <em> want </em> to believe it. She had convinced herself that wasn’t Cassandra. Her Cassandra would never be like that. But now that she saw it, she couldn't deny it. She had to remind herself that this was still Cassandra, just a different side of her. Regardless of what she was seeing, she knew in her heart that her Cassandra would never hurt her. </p><p><em> ‘No, she’s doing this for us. This is not who Cassandra is. She is not a monster' </em>Her inner voice chided, shaming her for doubting herself.</p><p>A loud howl tore through the night and she bit her lip hard enough to break the skin. The copper flavor flooding her senses pulled her out of her near trance. She hadn’t even heard Anna yelling frantically at her.</p><p>“Elsa, do something! Make it stop!”</p><p>“How, Anna? What can I possibly do?”</p><p>“Use your magic or something!”</p><p>“I can’t. I can’t interfere. Just because I <em> can </em> doesn’t mean I <em> should </em>. Yes, I have the power to freeze lands, but at what cost? What if I can’t contain it and it brings destruction to Corona! Look at what I did to Arendelle! Some battles are not mine to fight. Cassandra must do this on her own.” Elsa’s heart was breaking to say this, but she knew it was true. </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra was panting hard, limping slightly from where Blackthorne managed to tear into her left shoulder. Her mind was starting to swim from the pain. </p><p>“Remember the day we sparred together... Go for the unexpected…” Elsa’s voice floated in her mind like a distant memory.</p><p>Cassandra nodded to herself and squared up, mustering up every ounce of strength she had left. She knew the fight would be over after this next bout, one way or another. She launched herself forward, running toward him at full power. Jaws wide open, she reared up as if going for the neck and she was glad to see him respond in kind. </p><p>But instead of going for the neck, she ducked low at the last second and sank her teeth as deep as she could into his exposed underbelly, thrashing her head quickly to cause as much damage as she could, trying to tear his stomach open. She could taste the blood flowing thickly into her mouth and tried not to gag. She knew she had punctured something important and she would not relinquish the hold she had. </p><p>He pinned her to the ground beneath his bulk when he dropped back down and she could hear him snarling in pain. She tried to tuck her legs underneath his chest to protect herself, getting them out of his range of motion. But she wasn’t quick enough and she felt his jaws snap down hard on her back leg. </p><p>As much as she wanted to cry out in pain, she kept her hold. She knew her bite would be fatal if she could keep it, whereas he did not. He would bleed out in minutes. Several long, agonizing minutes. She scratched wildly with her paws, her sharp claws digging into his sensitive skin, trying to cause whatever damage she could.</p><p>She wretched when she felt her bone shatter but she felt him starting to sway and weaken. His weight pushing down on her was making it difficult to breathe but she kept her hold.</p><p>She didn’t know how much time passed, but eventually she felt the massive bulk above her still and shudder as Blackthorne drew his last breath.</p><p><em> “I did it, Elsa. You’re safe now. You’re both safe now…” </em> Cassandra thought to herself as her eyes slipped shut.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Flower, gleam and glow  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let your power shine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Make the clock reverse </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bring back what once was mine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Heal what has been hurt </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Change the Fates' design </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Save what has been lost </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bring back what once was mine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What once was mine </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra’s eyes fluttered open. “Am I dead?” </p><p>“No, but you tried <em> really </em> hard to be…” Rapunzel grinned, her deep emerald eyes shining brightly as she knelt above her friend. “Good thing you know someone with magical healing hair.”</p><p>“Hey Raps…” Cassandra chuckled and sat up. She was human again, stark naked except for a cloak placed over her front. She had been moved away from the fight scene but didn’t have time to assess the situation before she was bowled over and pinned to the grass by a flash of white hair and pale skin.</p><p>“Oooft!” She gasped as Elsa wrapped herself around her. </p><p>“Don’t you dare scare me like that again!” Elsa was crying, clutching at her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, my love.” Cassandra wasn’t about to argue the fact that she had returned to Corona knowing full well that she probably wouldn’t survive.</p><p>Elsa didn’t say anything for a moment, just frantically trying to cover her with as many kisses as she could manage. Cassandra just held her tight, grateful for the opportunity to be with her mate again.</p><p>“Why did you come?” Cassandra eventually pulled away once Elsa’s tears subsided “I told you what I had to do. It was really dangerous for you to be here. He could have hurt you.” She wasn’t necessarily mad, but she had to voice her concerns about Elsa putting herself in harm’s way.</p><p>“Yes, I know…” Elsa sat back, suddenly serious and composed, though still wiping away the streaks left from her tears. “I knew that this was something you had to do alone. But then Anna became insistent on finding you, especially when she found out that I’m expecting. I think she wanted to kick your ass but I think she’s thought better of that now.”</p><p>Cassandra nodded slowly, then a huge grin spread across her face. “I can’t believe that we’re going to have a pup!”</p><p>Elsa fidgeted nervously “Are you happy about it? I know we had talked about it before, just…” She trailed off and didn’t finish that thought.</p><p>“Am I happy?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow in disbelief of the question “Of course I’m happy! I'm ecstatic! Are you not happy?”</p><p>“I am more now. I was mostly worried that our child would grow up without you. And I was worried how you’d take the news, it’s much sooner than we planned for.”</p><p>Cassandra sobered at that “Even though it was reckless of you all to come, I’m glad. You made me realize what all I had to fight for.”</p><p>“I was worried I wouldn’t get here in time.” </p><p>“I am too, but I’m sorry you had to see that.”</p><p>"It was frightening, I'll admit, and really hard to watch." Elsa murmured and tucked herself against Cassandra, drawing strength from her warmth and embrace. <em> This </em> was the woman she loved. “Can we finish this conversation later? I’m also sure you want to bathe and rest.”</p><p>Cassandra stood up, pulling Elsa with her. She saw that Rapunzel was talking with Anna and Kristoff by their wagon and many of the guards had moved away, presumably to return to town or to dispose of the body.</p><p>“Captain...” One of the guards approached quietly, handing Cassandra her pile of clothes before retreating. </p><p>Cassandra quickly dressed herself and everyone made their way back to the city. She fell asleep in the back of the wagon, tucked against Elsa’s side, her hand gently resting on Elsa’s stomach. Whatever came next, they could deal with that tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I realize that earlier I had a little contradiction. In Cass's memory she referred to Rapunzel as brunette but also described her to Elsa as having 70 feet of hair. So I think you know which version of Raps I went with. Sorry for the discrepancy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Cass,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad to hear that you all made it back to Arendelle without incident. I think you and I would both agree that we’ve had enough excitement for a while and you more than have earned your rest. You’d better take advantage of that because once the little one comes you are going to have your hands full.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pleased to tell you that things in Corona have settled down quite a bit. Surprisingly, Eugene has settled into his new role as Captain with grace and confidence. Not that I was worried, at least as for the confidence part. I’ll admit I was a little shocked when you suggested it, but I think he’s stepping into your shoes nicely, all things considered. You left quite a legacy to uphold. The rest of the Guard seem to have accepted him as their leader and have been doing a fair job at self-managing their other affairs. So far things haven’t gotten too hairy. Your father has offered to step in just in case things devolve and they need a firm hand to bring back order but so far that hasn’t been necessary. I guess you can say times are changing, all for the better. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was wonderful to see you, I wish you all could have stayed longer but I understand your need to hurry back to plan the wedding. Talk about a tight turn around! Good thing Anna seems to have most of it planned already. And I might have given her a few ideas as well.  And to answer your question, of course I want to walk you down the aisle. I’m honored you thought of me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look forward to seeing you both again at the wedding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All my love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rapunzel</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. Fidella says hi. She misses you but I think Max is taking her mind off things, if you know what I mean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra chuckled as she read Rapunzel’s letter, absentmindedly stroking Owl’s feathers. He had decided to come with her and seemed pleased with his job of delivering mail to and from Corona for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Elsa’s sleepy voice drifted across the room from where she was nestled in a giant pile of pillows and blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is perfect. I was a little worried about how the pack would do without an alpha, but it seems they are taking well to democratic process. I have full confidence that Eugene will keep them in line, even if he isn’t a wolf.” Cassandra smiled and set the scroll on the desk and stared out the window for a bit. “So much has happened… I never thought I’d be getting married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? We were courting after all, albeit, a much shorter engagement period than usual…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra laughed “Unplanned pregnancies tend to do that. But I mean, for wolves, accepting the mating bond is our equivalent. We usually don’t do the whole wedding thing, we can tell who is and isn’t together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… well, thank you, for going through with this, it means the world to me. Though I will say that I much prefer your outlook on our union, I had never been one to dream about the whole ‘married and happily ever after’ either. That was all Anna. She was insufferable growing up. Everything was princes and princesses and true love and kissing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Cassandra snorted softly and turned to look at her wife-to-be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But after meeting you, I can see the appeal.” Elsa grinned and sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra hurried to Elsa’s side when she heard her rustling about, settling down on the edge of the bed next to her, helping her sit up and rearranging her pillows accordingly. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rolled her eyes “The same as when you asked me fifteen minutes ago. And I’m pregnant, not incapable...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s the wolf in me. It’s my instinct to protect and care for you. Especially now. I’ll do anything you want...” Cassandra smiled softly and placed her hand gently on Elsa’s slightly swollen stomach, just the beginnings of a baby bump. If one didn’t know better, she just looked like she had gained a little weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sat up a little more and leaned forward, pulling Cassandra close so she could whisper into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra’s eyes shot open, jaw slack in disbelief “You want what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smirked “You heard me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, I did… but you want all that? In one bowl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pickled herring, ice cream, and peanut butter? Yeah, that’s really weird.” Cassandra laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I blame you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded and got up off the bed and leaned in to kiss Elsa’s forehead, then her stomach. “Anything for you, my love. And then how about I give you a foot rub later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds lovely. You treat me too well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you deserve every bit of it and more. I’ll be back soon with your stomach churning monstrosity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa snorted and flopped down on the pillow throne Cassandra had made for her, grabbing a scroll from her tray of work that needed her attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra smiled softly to herself as she quietly watched Elsa from the door before slipping away to get her food. She was so in awe of her mate that she still had difficulty believing everything was real. She didn’t know what she had ever done to deserve this, but she had never been happier. Despite all her jokes and feigned annoyance, she absolutely loved taking care of Elsa and providing for her. It wasn’t just the wolf in her. She loved Elsa more than she thought possible and each day that connection grew more and more, much like Elsa’s tummy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful, sis! You’re absolutely glowing! Cass is a lucky woman, she’s going to love it!” Anna grinned, fluffing up Elsa’s dress and fiddling with her hair, making sure every curl was tucked into place in the elegant updo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna, you’re starting to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous with all your worrying. I look fine.” Elsa looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she could have easily made an ice dress and fashion her own hair, she wasn’t sure how her magic would affect the baby so she had limited her use of magic. Which meant wearing actual clothes again. It felt strange to her after wearing her ice clothes for so long. The fabrics were constricting and itchy regardless of the material, whereas her ice had always felt like a second skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dress was rather simple. The top was made of white satin with lace outer layer. The sleeves were long and completely covered her shoulders, tapering off at the neck. The skirt flared out into a full ball gown with an elegant train, also concealing her now rather obvious baby bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had rushed to organize and conduct the wedding. Even though their child had been conceived out of wedlock, if they were married before it was born, then it would still be considered a rightful heir. Anna had managed to pull everything together for the ceremony and celebration just as Elsa hit the halfway mark of her pregnancy, they were expecting the baby in late February or early March, just after her 25th birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, c’mon, you give me too much credit. You are always nervous. It’s one of your signature modes of existence. Nervous ball of anxiety.” Anna laughed and quickly dodged Elsa’s playful swat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that bad.” Elsa rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore. Cassandra has really helped mellow you out. I should send her chocolates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being mean to me, it’s my wedding day for spirits’ sake!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna laughed and bustled around a little more, “You know I mess with you because I love you, sis. In all honesty, I’m really glad for you both. You deserve the best, and after what I saw, I know Cass will do anything to keep you safe and happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s a side of her that I hope she doesn’t have to draw upon too often, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s true. When you told me she was a wolf, I don’t know what I was envisioning. I thought you were talking more metaphorically, not literal wolf. So… once this is all over, will you, uh, make the transition, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa paused “I think I will. I want to protect our child and I think their best chance is to have two ass kicking moms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna’s mouth dropped in shock, her teal eyes wide as she appraised her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I know I haven’t talked to you about this yet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that… it’s your choice and I respect it… I’m more shocked that you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rolled her eyes “You’re such a child sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh… let me revel in this moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa just stood there quietly, awkwardly holding her bouquet of flowers, until she heard the music starting up. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded “Seriously? I was born ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s heart practically stopped when she caught her first glimpse of Cassandra at the altar waiting for her. She looked perfect, standing tall and proud in her white and cream suit. She was wearing her medals and military decorations from Corona. Since she had technically retired and was honorably discharged, she retained her rank, title, and honors. Elsa had to remind herself to breathe. Thankfully Anna helped to keep her walking, lest she freeze in place at the sight, she wasn’t even aware of her feet moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, Anna had placed her hands in Cassandra’s and they locked eyes as the bishop conducted the ceremony. She had hardly heard any of it, her full attention was on Cassandra, losing herself in those hazel-grey depths. She felt like she was about to burst with happiness. And Cassandra looked like she was feeling the same way, her eyes twinkled, full of life and love. They had already endured so much together and had somehow managed to endure and come out on the other side stronger than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Cassandra’s voice rang clear and true, not a hint of hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And do you, Queen Elsa, take this woman to have and to hold, to cherish and protect, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you as wives for life and you may kiss your bride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa beamed and leaned up, capturing Cassandra’s lips with hers, throwing her arms over her shoulders to hold her close. She reluctantly pulled away after a few seconds, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> still Queen and didn’t want to be inappropriate with so many guests and witnesses. The real kissing would be saved for later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you were wondering about timeline...<br/>Cass left for Corona in May(ish), arrived in June... about 10 months after she arrived in Arendelle. </p><p>But also... boy or girl? What do you guys think? And if you say twins, Elsa is going to come haunt your ass.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pure smut. It has nothing to do with the current timeline of the story... I just felt like writing some sexy times... so remember that time that they made a baby and I skipped over it? Well, here it is folks. If you don't like the GP or smut, I suggest you avert your eyes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can I ask one thing of you? Before you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded “Whatever you want, I will gladly give it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to finish your mating rites with me. So that I may go through my life as yours, even if you’re not there by my side, you’ll be with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra simply nodded again and stood, still cradling Elsa up in her arms from how they had been sitting earlier. She carried her down the hallway to their room in silence, the blonde helping with the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra carefully deposited Elsa on the bed once they were back in their room. She took a few moments to do some breathing exercises to try to calm her nerves, both from what they were about to do and because of the news about Blackthorne and what was to come. But for now, she just wanted to lose herself in the moment and appreciate what was likely her last time with Elsa and let everything else go. She opened her eyes and smiled as Elsa looked up at her expectantly, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling off the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am sure. I love you and while I might not know what the future holds, I do know that I want this with you. All of it. All of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too." Cassandra nodded slowly, her heart swelled hearing how Elsa felt but she was still a little uneasy. There was still a very big piece of the puzzle that needed clarification “When you said mating rites… I just want to be clear of what you’re expecting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to feel you in every way, including your knot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra’s stomach did several excited flips and she bit her lip to try to calm herself down. They might be on a time limit, but she wanted to enjoy this and she wanted to make sure Elsa did as well. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the bed on either side of Elsa, and captured her soft pink lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa gasped and leaned up to meet her, throwing her arms around her shoulders to bring her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss started slowly, but got increasingly heated, but there was a hint of desperation present, the need to make the most of this moment. Elsa was the first to initiate deepening the kiss, her lips parting and Cassandra eagerly taking the opportunity presented. Their pants and moans were stifled, the sounds lost in the other’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra felt hot, much too hot. She reluctantly broke the kiss and leaned back, pulling off her shirt, tossing it aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa hummed her appreciation of the view of newly exposed skin and leaned forward, planting soft kisses anywhere she could reach, her cool fingers gliding across the vast expanse of muscles. From their previous experimenting, she knew that Cassandra did not like having her breasts played with too much, so she focused on other zones, like her neck and abs, that she knew were sure to get a good reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra sighed softly as she felt Elsa nip and suck across her skin. Each kiss, each touch, each nibble seemed to light her body on fire. She leaned forward again, pressing Elsa down onto the bed, trapping her between her arms as she pulled her in for another heated kiss before kissing down her neck and shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everywhere Cassandra touched, Elsa would melt away her ice clothing. It was one of their favorite games, seeing who would break first. Regardless of the outcome, they were both winners in their own way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra sucked firmly at the pulse point of Elsa’s neck. Here her pheromones were the strongest and the scent of her mate and her arousal drove Cassandra wild. She raked her teeth across the pale flesh, her wolf telling her to mark her mate. She was firm but never enough to break the skin, her tongue licking gently afterwards to soothe the dark bruise that was forming. That satisfied the wolf's urges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa squirmed and moaned softly under Cassandra’s touches, her hands had found their way to her breasts. Unlike Cassandra, Elsa loved having her breasts and nipples touched and played with, and Cassandra was more than happy to give them the attention they deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra eventually left Elsa’s neck and shoulders alone, the skin was well marked by now, kissing her way across Elsa’s chest until she found the soft mound. She kissed and sucked, pulling the stiff peak of into her mouth, rolling it between her lips as her tongue flicked over it, while her hand played with its twin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa arched her back, pressing her chest against Cassandra’s face, silently begging for more. Her hands clutched desperately at the sheets, she didn’t want her ice to accidentally come out at the wrong moment and she knew the bed could absorb the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra grinned to herself, alternating between Elsa’s breasts. She could honestly spend all night and the next day worshipping her chest. Unfortunately she did not have that luxury. With one last firm suck, she pulled off and started kissing her way down the smooth skin of Elsa’s stomach toward uncharted territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they often slept naked, they hadn’t done much in terms of touching or exploring either’s lower half, just some exterior petting, they had been slowly building up to more. The first few times, Elsa’s ice would spill out if she got excited, but once she learned what to expect, she could control it better. Still, she didn’t touch Cassandra, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra was busy kissing her way down Elsa’s left thigh, then switched and made her way up the right, pausing momentarily to appreciate the full view of Elsa’s naked body in front of her. She was convinced there was no one more beautiful and she counted herself a very lucky woman. She could see (and smell) that Elsa was more than aroused and ready, but she maintained control. She slowly pulled her eyes up from Elsa’s sex to look at the blonde, whose eyes were watching her but hazy, clouded by lust and excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any exchange of words, Elsa knew what Cassandra was asking her and she nodded, biting her lip in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra lowered her head between Elsa’s thighs, taking a moment to appreciate her mate’s scent, nuzzling her nose against the soft bed of blonde curls, before placing a soft kiss on the warm folds of her sex, followed by a flick of her tongue. The first taste of her mate pushed her brain into overdrive and she was hungry for more. Despite this, she went slow, wanting to make sure Elsa was okay with everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even at such a light touch, Elsa gasped and clutched the sheets tight, a little ice spreading across the blankets in lazy tendrils. Her eyes screwed shut and her mouth hung open slightly when she felt Cassandra go in for more. Her body felt a warmth spreading through it like never before. She instinctively bucked her hips forward, searching for more contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra was feeling rather pleased with herself at earning such a reaction and she continued with gusto. She flattened her tongue and licked a long stripe through the glistening folds of Elsa’s hot sex. She had often wondered if Elsa was cold everywhere. She very much was not. She was surprisingly warm and inviting and Cassandra wasted no time in becoming well acquainted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was panting hard now, her toes starting to curl as Cassandra found her clit and was lavishing it with gentle circles and soft licks. She almost cried out when Cassandra pulled it into her mouth and sucked a little firmly, her legs started to twitch uncontrollably as the pressure that had been building in the pit of her stomach threatened to burst. With one last flick of her tongue, Cassandra brought Elsa over the edge, her back arched high off the bed so quickly that she felt her spine pop in several places. Her body shook and convulsed as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her. She cried out softly, gasping for air, her heart thundering in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra wasn’t entirely sure what was happening at first but she quickly figured it out when she felt a rush wetness pool against her chin. She held on tight to Elsa’s hips and slowed her movements, trying to bring her through her orgasm as she greedily licked up her mate’s arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa slowly opened her eyes once the orgasm receded and she tried to breathe regularly again, though it was still rather erratic. She smiled and laughed softly when she saw Cassandra looking up at her, her smug smirk playing at her lips “Oh, don’t seem so pleased with yourself…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? I think that deserves it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa chuckled again and ran her fingers through her hair, surprised to find a light layer of sweat on her brow. She did not sweat often. “You’re right. That was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad…” Cassandra wiped her chin and crawled up onto the bed, laying down on her side next to her mate, her head propped up on a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa propped herself up on her elbows and pushed a rogue lock of brown hair out of Cassandra’s face so she could see her fully. She leaned forward and kissed her, surprised to taste herself on Cassandra's lips and tongue, but more curious than anything. “Is that… what I taste like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra hummed “Like nectar from the gods themselves? Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa laughed softly “Well, then I’m glad. But I hope you’re not too tired, I’m nowhere near to being done with you yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra gulped, stammering as she tried to get her brain to form coherent thought but sex and lust was making that very difficult “I- w-what would you like now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you… I want you to make me yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded and slipped off the bed, her hands shaking as she fiddled with the drawstring of her trousers. She knew she was ready, she had felt the shift happen early on and now her cock was straining painfully against her pants, though she had ignored it when she was busy between Elsa's legs. She eventually wiggled herself free and sighed in relief as her extra appendage sprang free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the fully erect cock. She hadn’t actually seen it before. All of their experiments had been mostly on her to see how she would do with various stimulation and controlling her ice. “Will that… fit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra looked down “Oh, uh, I think it should?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really have any comparison, but from the books I’ve read, that seems above average.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alphas are, umm, bigger… At least, bigger than male omegas or betas.” Cassandra’s alpha was preening, strutting about with pride, whereas Cassandra’s logical side was genuinely worried about hurting Elsa. “We can try but just tell me if it’s too much and I’ll ease off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded, still not taking her eyes off Cassandra’s member. Part of her was excited, the other part was terrified. Anna had been far too forthcoming in information about her escapades with Kristoff. She had also had the very unpleasant experience of walking in on them once. Regardless of her disgust at the time, they seemed to be having fun, so she knew it had to be somewhat enjoyable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra positioned herself between Elsa’s legs and leaned forward, resting her weight on her left forearm that was flat on the bed next to Elsa’s ribs. She kissed her softly, trying to calm both of their nerves while also releasing a soothing scent. In this position, her shaft hovered just inches above Elsa and she could practically feel the heat radiating from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa could tell that Cassandra was hesitant and she reached up to stroke her cheeks softly as they kissed. She slowly lifted one leg and hooked it behind Cassandra’s thighs, pulling her closer until their bodies finally met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra groaned into Elsa’s mouth when she felt her member come in contact with the tantalizingly warm, wet folds that called to her. On instinct she bucked her hips forward and back, allowing herself to slide over them. Her mind started to swim, begging for more. Everything screamed for her to enter her, to take her mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa gently pressed Cassandra away from her, her heavily lidded eyes meeting equally hazy grey-hazel, though in this light they were much darker, the pupils blown extraordinarily wide. They stared at each other for a moment, their gaze conveyed nothing but love and trust. With a subtle nod, Elsa gave her permission to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra clenched her jaw and reached down, taking her cock in hand and guiding it toward Elsa’s entrance. Her eyes never left Elsa’s face as she slowly pressed the head against the tight entrance. She was suddenly worried that Elsa was right and that it wouldn’t fit when she was met with so much resistance. More than she was expecting. She pushed forward a little harder and felt herself finally to gain access with a small pop. She paused immediately when she heard Elsa gasp out, her eyes clenched tight, brow deeply furrowed, cheeks puffed up from holding her breath. Everything about her reaction told her that she was in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, Elsa…” she coaxed her mate but waited patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa took several minutes to breathe, waiting for the pain to give. She was grateful that Cassandra was so attentive to her and didn’t just push herself in with no regard. Instead she stood frozen like a statue. After a while, the pain subsided and gave way to the dull pressure of being filled, even just an inch or so. Elsa’s inner walls clenched and she was surprised to find herself disappointed that there wasn’t more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra waited dutifully, watching Elsa’s reactions. When the blonde’s features relaxed and she opened her eyes again, she was surprised to see those blue irises dark and lustful, eager for more. “Are you okay?” She whispered, her voice husky as she wrestled with her own desires. Nothing had ever felt so good to her before as being inside Elsa, even just the little bit that was. Her instincts were telling her that it only got better from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready… just, please go slowly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Cassandra agreed and gently rocked her hips forward, pressing another inch inside the warm heat that called to her like a moth to a flame. She repeated this motion several more times, stopping when Elsa clawed at her back but was instructed to keep going, so she did. She was savoring the sounds of Elsa’s quiet gasps and moans as she continued to press her thick length inside those deliciously silky walls. She could feel Elsa’s muscles tightening around her, squeezing her member, trying to draw her in further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was panting hard when she felt Cassandra’s hips finally join her own. She tilted her head to look down, confirming that there was no more and their bodies were entirely flush. She was buzzing, her body tingled at the ache and pressure of being filled completely, her cock was pressing on everything at once. She bit her lip and looked up at the hazel eyes that were watching her. “Okay, I’m ready.” She whispered, settling back on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded and slowly pulled back her hips a few inches before pressing forward again. Hearing Elsa’s gasp when she was fully buried inside that delicious heat made her heart soar on top of the pleasure she was already feeling from being sheathed inside her mate. She repeated the action again, and again, and again, content to go at this slow pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa could feel every motion happening inside her. Each time Cassandra pulled out her body felt relief but also ached, begging to be filled once more. With each forward thrust she felt satisfied and full, almost uncomfortably. She actually quite enjoyed both feelings and the way they played together. She wanted more of it. “Faster…” she commanded, surprised at her own assertiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra readily complied, increasing her pace. She was thrilled to feel Elsa’s hips rising and falling to meet her thrusts and she eagerly started to rut into her at a quick rhythm. She could feel the coil in her lower belly start to tighten, her cock starting to throb as her knot started to form, signaling that she was getting close to release. Her thrusts changed from long deep strokes to quick pulses, each one earning a soft mewl or gasp of approval. It was like a drug, the more she heard Elsa’s reactions, the more she craved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa, I can’t go much longer.” Her voice was hoarse and deep, her breathing ragged and uneven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I want you to knot me. I want us to be mates. I want you to be my alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head when she heard that. With a deep groan, she leaned up and pulled out, her cock instantly missing the warm pressure. “On your hands and knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa whined at the loss but immediately scrambled onto the bed, doing as she was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra positioned herself behind, grabbing Elsa’s hips for support as she slid her member back inside. She gave a few slow pumps then continued to thrust in at a quick pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa leaned forward and rested her weight on her forearms, pressing her hips up to give Cassandra full access to her. This new position allowed Cassandra to drive in at a different angle, her cock hitting a particularly sensitive patch while the base of her knot rubbed against her clit with each forward motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This might hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever response Elsa was about to give died in her throat as an orgasm ripped through her body rather unexpectedly. She cried out, muffling her yell into the bed, biting down on the blanket as her body quivered. It was a good thing her mouth was full of blankets because she outright screamed when she felt the thick knot enter her, splitting her open as it settled into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra threw her head back and tried very hard not to howl when she pressed her knot inside as her body shook with her own climax, her essence flowing and filling Elsa’s cavity. After taking a second to catch her breath, she leaned forward, her chest pressed against Elsa’s back. Her hands clenched in fists rested on the bed, arms shaking slightly as she held herself up. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was still on the verge of tears, both from pain and pleasure. She felt full, ready to burst. She was surprised when the feeling of Cassandra's hot seed filling her actually coaxed out another small orgasm and her body shook. Her chest was heaving as she tried to breathe. She simply nodded, words escaping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to lie down? This might take a while for the tie to break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Elsa simply nodded, but out of exhaustion this time. By now the pain gave way to a rather pleasurable ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra held the pale frame of her love close and carefully maneuvered them both to their sides. She held Elsa tight to her body as she felt the blonde relaxing. She showered her with kisses and gentle caresses, continuing these little ministrations long after she fell asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Elsa. You don’t know how much you mean to me…” She murmured as her own eyes drifted closed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you get squeemish, this is the labor... stop reading when you start seeing Latin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cassandra spent the next several months tending hand and foot to Elsa’s every need, hardly ever leaving her side. It was typical behavior for wolves to ‘den’ when their mate was expecting. The pillow throne that she had assembled for Elsa was proof that Cassandra was no exception. In addition to this, Cassandra’s protective instincts were significantly amplified and she would practically growl at anyone who dared disturb her mate. Most people gave her a wide berth as she stood glowering in the corner, but Anna was not to be put off by the behavior. After being growled at for the third time, she went so far as to bop her on the nose with a rolled up parchment. Surprisingly, she backed off, but only towards Anna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra’s aggression made things a little difficult, especially because, pregnant or not, Elsa had a kingdom to oversee. Anna helped out as much as she could with the smaller details. Once the doctors ordered her bedrest, she started conducting business from her bed and her mate’s constant growling and hovering was starting to wear on her nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To try to get Cassandra’s mind off things and to ease the tension, Kristoff offered to show her how to carve wood and the two of them worked together to make the pup’s crib. It was just a couple of hours a day, but it was time that Elsa needed to recharge and take care of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmph.” Cassandra yawned and stretched her arms out high over her head, her back arched off the bed. “You need something, my Queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa giggled at her wife’s antics, she reminded her more of a cat than a wolf. “I’m fine. You were having a dream… were you chasing rabbits or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra blinked and sat up “I don’t think so, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you were running in your sleep… and you partially shifted…” Elsa smirked and reached up to scratch Cassandra behind the furry black ear protruding from her head. It wasn’t the first time this had happened. As the pregnancy progressed and Cassandra’s instincts kicked in, it seemed to be happening more frequently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh damn.” Cassandra closed her eyes and shifted her ears back. “Sorry, it seems that my wolf is getting impatient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you can tell your inner wolf to calm itself. This baby is going to come out when it is good and ready.” Elsa huffed, feigning annoyance. They had long gotten through her major mood swings, food cravings, and morning sickness, but she was still on edge and restless, plagued with general aches and pains. She was grateful that Cassandra was so patient and understanding, never taking anything too personally if she snapped at her. She’d sulk for a few minutes and then come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra chuckled “I’ll be sure to tell myself that next time I look in the mirror.” She leaned down and kissed Elsa’s forehead, her hand gently rubbed her stomach, which by now looked about to be the size of Olaf’s bottom section. “Can I get you anything? Hungry? Thirsty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine for now. Maybe in a little bit. I think I might rest a bit more, seems our little one has quieted down for the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded and nuzzled her forehead. “Okay, you just let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to do so.” Elsa agreed, leaning into Cassandra’s affections, her eyes slipping shut and humming quietly as she relaxed. “So, you should know that Anna and Kristoff have a betting pool going. About the baby’s sex. Anna thinks it’s going to be a girl, though I think she just wants to have a little niece to dress up with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow none of that surprises me. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned and rubbed her stomach “I’m not sure, I’d rather it just be a surprise and not dwell. Either way, they’re a kicker. Probably got that from you. I imagine you as being a very rambunctious child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra chuckled “Yeah, I had my rebellious phase to be sure. I used to go off on my own little missions all over Corona. Set up ‘traps’ to catch the bad guys, mostly in the guard compound. The older wolves were kind enough to play along, I thought I was so clever though. Once I was older, I loved being out in the woods on my own. I wanted to prove that I could be independent. My father had to drag me back at night, kicking and screaming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light chuckle rumbled in Elsa’s chest “I’ll bet you were adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and I’m not now? I’m offended.” Cassandra wrapped an arm around Elsa and pulled her close so her head rested on her shoulder as she reclined back on the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, adorable isn’t the word I’d use now… beautiful and strong, loving and fierce, perhaps. Though you do have your moments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, you bring it out in me.” Cassandra hummed and let her eyes slip shut, grabbing a bit of rest while she could. “Sleep now, love, I’ll be here when you wake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Facilis descensus Averno. Noctes atque dies patet atri ianua Ditis.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aaaah!</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elsa screamed out as she tried to push through her next contraction, collapsing back on the pillows once the pain subsided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra watched helplessly, her eyes wide and her breath caught in her lungs. If she weren’t so worried, she would have been giving Elsa a hard time about shouting in Latin. After months of waiting, the pup was finally arriving. She was a mix of nerves and excitement and guilt. There was nothing she could do to assuage Elsa’s pain other than hold her hand and try not to punch the doctors and nurses as they flitted about. She had to remind herself that they were there to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contractions were less than a minute apart by now and it was clear that the Queen was exhausted after nearly ten hours of labor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa panted heavily. Her eyes were unfocused but she still managed to glare over at Cassandra “I love you but right now you’re really not my favorite…” She squeezed her wife’s hand hard as she tried to breathe through her residual pain. “And we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing this again… EVER!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra grimaced apologetically “I know… I’m sorry, love. You’re doing great. Just a little more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised that my sister is reciting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aeneid</span>
  </em>
  <span> while in labor?” Anna muttered to herself as she dabbed Elsa’s forehead with a cool, damp cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see the head. Just a little more, Your Majesty.” The doctor encouraged her. “One more big push and that should do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and took a deep breath, steadying herself for what came next. She shouted out the next lines through gritted teeth, her back arched high off the bed and her eyes clenched tightly closed as she pushed with every ounce of strength she had left. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sed revocare gradium superasque evadere ad auras. Hoc opus, hic labor est...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra clenched her teeth when she felt something pop in her fingers, certain that Elsa had just broken one if not two. But her concern about her hand was short-lived when she heard the baby mewling and crying. It felt like time itself stood still. Her heart leapt practically out of her chest but she held tight to Elsa, she needed to make sure her mate was safe and well first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled up at her weakly. Her hair was messy and plastered to her face with sweat and tears, and Cassandra thought she never looked more beautiful. She was smiling like never before, she felt like she was floating on a cloud of happiness. She leaned down and kissed her wife before looking toward the nurses that were busy cleaning the baby and changing the sheets. She felt like her body was made of lead, all she could do was watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty… your son.” The nurse approached and placed the small bundle in Elsa’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sat up, her exhaustion from labor immediately forgotten as she held her child for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra sat on the edge of the bed, holding Elsa up and staring down at their pup. Her son. Their son. She blinked back tears as she stared at the baby nestled in his blankets, snuggling up instinctively against Elsa’s chest. He had a thick head of dark brown hair and soft features, his eyes were closed tight. She could tell that he had Elsa’s nose and her jaw. His tiny hands clenched in fists as he slept and she couldn’t help but slip the tip of her index finger in his hand, her heart dropping into her stomach when she felt him squeeze it. How could something so small make her feel so weak and bring her to her knees?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa leaned against Cassandra’s shoulder as she watched the interaction. “We did this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were wonderful, Elsa… I can’t… I’ve never been so happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our own little William...” Elsa smiled “Prince William of Arendelle. It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra didn’t think she could smile wider and yet hearing her wife say their son’s name for the first time made her do just that. Her cheeks actually hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to hold him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I…” Cassandra gulped, she hadn’t thought of that yet. She was terrified she would hurt him, he looked so small and fragile. She was glad that Elsa seemed to pick up on her apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine, love. Just sit down and hold your arms out, you’re not going to hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded and followed her instructions and soon the warm bundle was in her arms. She could just stare at him like this for the rest of her life. She didn’t notice the nurses bustling about tending to Elsa and changing out the rest of the bedsheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see him?” Anna approached quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra looked up at the redhead and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna cooed at the baby “He’s perfect… Well, you two should rest, but I want to have aunt time as soon as possible!” She smiled from the door as she watched the small family sat huddled together. For this brief moment, they had no worries, lost in their own little world. Tomorrow, she’d start teaching the boy all the inappropriate words she knew, and when he was old enough to ride a bicycle, she’d teach him how to ride down the stairs. She was determined to be the coolest aunt ever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and sweet. Happy Mother's Day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Kick</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra groaned softly when she felt a thump on her back. It was a light pressure but enough to rouse her from her slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kick, kick</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra reluctantly opened her eyes. The room was dark and she could see pale moonlight filtering in through the window, illuminating the room in an ethereal light. With a sigh she turned over to find the offending feet kicking her in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but smile when she saw her son sleeping perpendicular to her, his legs churning as if he was running in place. Her heart swelled with love, despite being woken up in the middle of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slept with his arms up over his head, his left arm tucked under his head like a pillow. His face was relaxed and peaceful as he slept, though she noted his brow was slightly furrowed as he dreamt. Probably chasing a rabbit in his dreams. His dark wavy hair was already sticking out in all directions. Clearly he had inherited his mother’s ability for spectacular bedhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled again when she saw his nose twitch and he made a quiet yipping sound. He usually snuck into their bed at least four times a week. He had learned that if he went to her side of the bed, she would let him stay. She was such a pushover when it came to her son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully she picked him up and settled him under the blankets between her and Elsa, who was still sleeping blissfully unaware of the interloper. At least being sandwiched between his mothers would keep him from turning about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled onto her side, facing her wife and son. She quietly stretched an arm over him, her hand coming to rest on Elsa’s swollen stomach. Elsa was convinced their next pup was going to be a girl and they had already picked out the name Jacqueline, or Jay for short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heart full of love and dreams of her expanding family, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift back to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>